Slaves or Royalty?
by Jennoasis
Summary: CHAPTER 21 IS NOW UP! Everything is starting to change. The girls no longer know what's going on. Their powers are awakening more and more and now someone is after them, and they now have powers they have no idea how to handle. What's next now?
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this isn't my first fic, but it is my first one to be posted, so be nice please.

Disclaimers: Anyone who owns them and wants to share with me, please do. I don't own them.

Please R&R, but no flames. Thank you, and I've said enough, so on with the story.

Chapter 1

"Hurry it up." The guy says, as he throws the girl into the room with some   
other girls.  
  
"That guy does not know how to treat women." One girl says.  
  
"Yeah, he acts as if we're dirt." Another says.  
  
"But what can we do about it? We don't have any freedom now that we've been taken from our villages. The only freedom we can expect is only if someone buys us. But   
then, that's not real freedom."  
  
"Tell me about it. When's the next auction?" Another asks.  
  
"Tomorrow." The girl who had been thrown in says, as she lowers her head.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Step right up gentlemen. See an auction like you've never seen before. We have some beautiful women that we know you won't be able to resist. Step right up. The auction will start in 10 minutes." Many men start to come to the front of the stage, as the man steps off and goes to the back where all the women are all dressed in different colors, all colorful, long robe-dresses. "I want you all to put on a good show. You know your numbers. Get ready. It starts in 5 minutes." He says, as he leaves.   
  
"He should be in our position. Then we would see if he was so enthusiastic about putting on the show." The oldest of the girls says, as she covers the bottom half of her face, just like the other girls.  
  
A few minutes later...

"And here's the last young lady we have today. This one is a definite beauty. But remember gentlemen, you only have five minutes left. Please come out." A young woman with back-length, dark blonde hair, and aquamarine blue eyes, wearing a light blue, ankle-length robe-dress, comes out. "This one is a prize beauty gentlemen. If you want closer inspection, come on up."  
  
Five minutes later...

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but time is up. Come back tomorrow again." The men start walking away, as the young woman heads back inside. When she gets inside she sees some of the other women who didn't go, because time ran out. 

"Time ran out on you?" One woman asks.

"Yes." She answers, as she removes the cover off the bottom half of her face.

"Then you're lucky. You get to make it through another day."  
  
"Hello ladies." The man says, as he enters the room. "I have great news. Some of you will remain here for tomorrow, but most of you are moving. If you will please pay attention, I'll tell you who will be leaving."  
  
Meanwhile...

"And you're moving out."  
  
"Oh, I feel special." She says, sarcastically.  
  
"Shut your mouth if you don't want to get hurt." She glares at him angrily, as he leaves.

"You're new aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you better not talk so much to them if you don't want to get hurt."  
  
"I can't believe all this. And I have to go to a bigger city."

"Who knows. You may get lucky."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"Someone who actually cares will buy you."  
  
"Oh, I'll believe that when I see it."  
  
A few days later...

"That's the second one." A guy says, as he shoves a woman into a lighted room.

"Are you okay?" The other one in the room, who is also the woman with the back-length dark blond hair, asks.

"Yes." The second girl says, as she stands up.

"Do you come from far away?"

"Not too far. Do you come from far away?"  
  
"No, not too far. I'm glad to see another face besides those men."  
  
"When did you arrive?"  
  
"Yesterday in the morning."  
  
"Oh, I see. It's nice to meet you. My name is Hilde."  
  
"It's also nice to meet you Hilde. My name is Relena." Hilde comes over and sits in a chair across from Relena.

"How long since you were taken?"  
  
"Five months and you?"  
  
"3 months, 3 horrible months of being showed off like a piece of clothing. I'm sorry, it's just that...Well, you should know."  
  
"I understand completely." They hear the door open up, and see another girl get pushed inside.

"Hi." She says.

"Hi, what's your name?" Hilde asks.

"My name is Angel. What are your names?"  
  
"My name is Hilde."  
  
"And my name is Relena."

The next morning...

"Get in there." He says, shoving her inside.

"You'll regret this, I mean it." She says, angrily.  
  
"Yeah, right." He says, as he closes the door, and she sighs, but then a voice speaks up from the other side of the room.

"Are you okay? You hit the floor pretty hard." She turns around to see 3 girls all sitting in chairs.

"I'm fine. I've been through worse. Nice to meet you. My name is Adriana."  
  
"My name is Relena, this is Hilde, and Angel."  
  
"Nice to meet you everyone."

A few minutes later...

"Alright, number 1, you're on." Relena heads out to the platform, wearing a dark blue ankle-length dress. "Gentlemen, you have 5 minutes until the bidding starts. Come on up and see this young beauty for yourself."

5 minutes later...

"Let the bidding begin. We'll start the bidding at 500 crouts." Several men start to raise their hands.

Meanwhile...

Hilde, Angel, and Adriana look from behind a curtain, seeing Relena standing on the platform, and see the men bidding. "I can't believe this. All the men bidding look like dirty pigs." Hilde and Angel turn to look at Adriana in shock. "What? I was just voicing my opinion. You girls don't think the same thing?"  
  
"I do, but never mind. But you're right. Right now Relena needs a miracle. And I have a feeling we'll all need miracles." Hilde says, as they turn back to look at Relena.

Meanwhile...

Relena sighs, as she hears the bidding continue, but she doesn't pay attention to the bidding, instead she's deep in thought. 'What do I do? If this continues, where will I end up?' She stops thinking, when she hears fewer people bidding.

"Okay, the bidding is at 4,000 crouts to this man." He says, pointing. Relena looks over at the man and sees that he's looking at her, a savage look on his face, grinning wickedly at him, as he licks his lips. She slightly shudders.

'Someone please help me.'

"The bidding is at 4,000 crouts. Going once...Going twice..."

'Please, please, someone help.' Relena thinks.

"And going--"  
  
"I bid 5,000 crouts."

To be continued...


	2. A bit of trouble

Hi, I'm back.

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing + Me = I don't own them. The only characters I own are Angel, Adriana, and Tania who will be introduced in this chapter.

Wow, I got some really good reviews. Some were short, but to the point, and some were a little longer, and also to the point. There's going to be some action in a fight in this chapter and a little bit of out of characterness. Please, please, review, I love reviews, I don't like flames, I don't want flames, but any comments of improving my story will be great. Everyone can improve, can't they? Anyway, please do review, and enjoy the story.

Oh, and I want to thank Mama-Sama, Relena Peace, Lit Tenshi, Nikoru Nagasawa, her muse Mooky-chan, and Ashy for their reviews. Thank you all so much.

I've done enough talking, but wanted to get that all out. But now enjoy the story.

"..." Means someone's speaking.

'...' Means someone's thinking.

I think that's it for now. _Now _you can read the story. Sorry.

"I bid 5,000 crouts." Relena, the other girls, and everyone else outside turn to face the voice. They see a young man step through the crowd.

"5,000 crouts, sir?" The announcer asks.

"Yes, that's correct."  
  
"Okay sir, 5,000 crouts. Anyone care to bid any higher?"  
  
"I bid 5,200 crouts." The man who bid at 4,000 says.

"Okay sir, 5,200."  
  
"5,400." The same young man says.

"5,500." The same man says.

"5,600."

"5,700."

"5,800."

"6,000, that's my final offer." The same man says. Everyone looks at the young man, waiting to see what he does, and then he speaks up again.

"6,100 crouts." The same man walks off angrily.

"Okay sir, 6,100 crouts. 6,100 crouts going once...Going twice...Going three times. Sold to the young man."

A few minutes later...

"And this auction is over. All 4 of these ladies are sold to the same young man. Everyone come back in 2 days, and we'll have more ladies." All the people start to walk off, when the young man walks up to the front to where the announcer is. "All I have to say sir, is I hope you have the money you bid."  
  
"It's right here. And it's all counted for as well." He says, as he passes him a medium-sized sack. The announcer looks inside.

"This looks about right. The ladies will be out in a minute." The young man nods, as the announcer walks off.

A few seconds later...

The announcer steps inside and sees the girls removing the clothing that's covering their faces, off their faces. "Okay girls, you're expected outside. If you don't go outside in the next few minutes, you'll be forced to go. So either you do it willingly, or by force. Your choice." He says, as he leaves.

A few minutes later...

The girls all step outside still wearing the same robes, but nothing covering their faces. They see the young man motion for them to follow them, but says nothing. Relena steps forward first, followed by Hilde, Angel, and then Adriana. They follow the young man until they stop and are shocked to see that he points at two stylish carriages, instead of the usual crowded carriage. "Go ahead, we'll arrive at our destination tomorrow afternoon. Two per carriage. I will be in front of everyone." He starts walking off, when Relena speaks up.

"I know it isn't our right to ask, but where are you taking us?" He turns to look into her eyes, and then answers looking away.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now let's go." He says, as he walks off. Relena stands there, staring after him, but then turns back to the other girls.

"I guess we're going." Hilde says, as they break up into two groups, Relena and Hilde in the front carriage, and Angel and Adriana in the second one, as they ride off.

A few minutes later...

"You're pretty good at remaining in one spot for a while." Hilde says, seeing Relena look out the carriage door. After what Hilde says, Relena turns back to face her.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking about things." 'And that man.'

"Things, huh? I'm thinking that this is a bit unusual."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know. I just think this all too much of a coincidence. What would one young man want with the four of us? I mean, buying us all together, riding these fancy carriages, and he didn't even tell us where our destination is. It doesn't make sense. If he wanted us for slaves, why didn't he just crowd us all together in a carriage like we usually are? And why didn't he treat us badly like anyone else?"  
  
"Maybe he's different. And maybe you're right. I don't know. I'm just glad to get away from any kind of auctions involving me as the item right now."  
  
"But how long will this last?" Hilde says, as she looks outside, and Relena sighs, also looking outside again.

A few minutes later...

The sun is now setting, as both carriages are suddenly stopped. The girls step out of the carriages, and see the young man approach them. "It's going to be dark soon, and it would be a better idea to stay here for the night." He says, and then walks off to get things ready with the two carriage drivers. (AN: I overlooked that in the first chapter. Oops.) Adriana and Angel come up to Hilde and Relena.

"What happened?" Adriana asks.

"We're staying here for the night. Come on, let's see what we can do to help." Relena says, as they walk off.

A few hours into the night, a little before dawn...

The young man is sitting in front of the fire they created, keeping watch while everyone else sleeps. He looks at the four women sleeping, and then nods thoughtfully. 'It seems that I got all of them. Now all I have to see is what they've told me about that is true. If they--' His thoughts get cut off, as a loud cry pierces through the air. He quickly stands up and sees 10 men coming towards them. He pulls a long, but light sword from his belt at his side, and prepares as the men come towards him. When they're a few feet away, the two carriage drivers arrive beside him, carrying a dagger and a sword in their hands, as they run towards the men and they begin to fight.

Meanwhile...

Adriana mutters sleepily, as she hears noise. She slowly opens her eyes only to come face to face with an unknown man as he prepares to bring an axe down on her head. He brings it down, but she quickly rolls to her side with a small yelp. He brings the axe up again, but she quickly stands up, as he brings it down again. When it hits the ground, she quickly steps on his hand, causing him to scream in pain, and hold his hand. She sees her chance and quickly picks up the axe, swinging it above her head. "I'll use this. Don't think I don't know how." He looks at her afraid, and then runs off. Adriana turns around, sees the fight that's going on, and then turns to the still sleeping girls. "Girls, wake up! Wake up now, it's an emergency!" The girls quickly wake up at her shout, and then see the fight. "We have to help them." Adriana says, as they run over to her.

"But how, we don't have any weapons." Angel says.

"I can get one of you one and then we'll work our way from them." Adriana says, and then runs to a man, and swings her axe unexpectedly, intentionally missing him, causing him to drop his axe, and run off scared. "Here, take it." She says, as she passes the axe to Hilde, and then surprises one more man and gives his axe to Angel. The three of them together scare off three more men, and see all of them have run off. The girls sigh together, but then Hilde speaks up when she sees a shadow behind Relena.

"Relena, look out!" Relena turns around, raising her fist, but sees the young man knock him out.

"Come on, we have to leave this place now." He says, as he motions at the two carriage drivers. Everyone moves ahead of him, as he stays behind, again thoughtful. 'They do seem to have every quality _they _told me they would possess. Milliardo and Noin will be very pleased to hear this. Very pleased.' He thinks, as he follows everyone else.

So, what does everyone think? I know this was short, but I wanted to get this out. Please, please review. I enjoy reviews. Pretty please. The next chapter they will arrive at their destination and we'll see what they're really going to go through. The next chapter will be out soon too. Thank you. And if there are any mistakes in this chapter, sorry, I was in a hurry.


	3. We're What?

Hi, I'm back again. I try to post a chapter every few days so I can keep a writing rhythm, but sometimes I will take longer or shorter. You get the general idea.

Disclaimers: You know now that I think about it, I did own them. And I still do. They're all mine! All mine! *Snaps out of daydream* Heh, oops. Just kidding, I don't own them. Not even a little bit. I just own Adriana, and Angel. And I said I would introduce Tania in the last chapter and I didn't. It was an accident. She's introduced in this chapter. This time I'm serious.

Please, please, keep up the reviews. They're really helpful and great to read. Please keep them up. I once again would like to thank Mama-sama, Silver Wing, Dulce Ambrosia, Poetina, Dan Inverse, Ashy, Relena Peace, Nikouru Nagasawa, her muse Mooky-Chan, Lit Tenshi and Ley for the reviews. Please keep them up. (I forgot who were the new reviewers for chapter 2 so I rewrote everyone. I'll pay attention after this chapter.)

And now...

Oh, wait. Silly me. I also want to thank Cinpii for her nice, long review. I reviewed your story, but had no idea you would read and review mine. Thank you so much. All the advice you gave me is helping me a lot. Tell me if this chapter's better, okay? 

And now...(For real this time)

Chapter 3

Simply titled: We're what?

"..." Mean someone's speaking

'...' Mean someone's thinking.

AN: Author's note

Night had now turned into day as they rode off, the girls not knowing their destination. At last, just as the afternoon arrives, the carriages stop, and when the girls step out to see their new _home_, they're taken completely by surprise to see a large castle in front of them. The young man comes up to them, smirking at their surprised looks. "Yes, this is our destination." He says, turning their attention back to him. "Follow me." They follow him until they get to a large, metal gate, and see a young woman with the same color of hair and eyes as the young man. He nods to her and she begins to open the gate, as he turns to face the girls again. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Heero." (AN: Who knew? Come on, who knew? Or was this a big surprise? Anyway...) "And this is my sister Tania." Tania nods at them, and then speaks up.

"I'm going to take you to meet Lady Noin. She will tell you everything you want to know." She explains, seeing the girls' confused looks. "Follow me please." She says, as the girls start to follow her, giving a quick glance back at her brother, only to see him gone. 'Mysterious as ever. Well, I have a job to do and do it I will.' She thinks, as she leads them inside the castle, casting a look at them every once in a while, and enjoying their awed looks at the largely decorated castle. 'Get used to it. You're going to be here for a long time hopefully.'

A few minutes later...

"This is where you'll meet Lady Noin, and then you'll be shown to your rooms and prepared for tonight."  
  
"What's tonight?" Relena asks. Tania smirks at them, and then speaks up.

"You'll see." And with that she walks off. The girls step into the room, and see a woman with short raven colored hair, dressed in a flowing deep blue dress that shows off her deep blue eyes. (AN: You know those dresses in the old times that had sleeves and were made of a fine material, really soft? And at the bottom of it is a triangle of white with the dress' color surrounding it? If you don't, tell me and I'll try to describe it better.) She rises from her chair and comes over to them, with the girls slowly bowing down to her.

"No, don't bow please." They stand back up, looking at her confused. "You don't need to bow. I know your accustomed to it, but you don't need to. Not anymore. At least not so low and to me."

"I'm afraid we don't understand." Relena says, and Noin turns her full attention to her. 

'This is her. The last time I saw her she was just a little baby. And now she's so different. I wish Milliardo didn't have to leave on that trip this morning. He would have loved to see her again.' Relena suddenly starts to feel uncomfortable under Noin's gaze, and Noin quickly looks away from her, and speaks up again, addressing all the girls. "In a minute you're going to be shown to you rooms where you will clean up, be fitted, and will be prepared for a small ball tonight. Hopefully all your questions and reason as to why you're here will be told."  
  
"We can't ask you?" Hilde asks.

"Yes, but it'll much better if you learn tonight. Now go and get ready." The girls nod their heads, and walk off.

A few hours later...

"Is this okay?" Relena looks at her reflection in the mirror. She's wearing a light blue flowing dress as well, and her hair is pinned up with a few tendrils of her hair down, framing her face.

"Wow." She whispers in awe.

"I take that as a yes miss?" The serving maid asks, grinning.

"Uh, yes. Most definitely yes." She looks at herself in the mirror again, and then smiles. "Most definitely yes." She repeats, twirling once.

Meanwhile...

"There, it looks about right. You can look at yourself now." Hilde slowly turns around, to see herself in the mirror. She's wearing a light violet flowing dress and her short hair is combed on her head in a completely different matter then she had it. "Is it to your liking miss?"

"Oh, of course it is. Thank you so much."  
  
"It's what I do miss."

"Well then, you do it very well."  
  
"Thank you miss."  
  
Meanwhile...

"And that is the finishing touch." Angel turns to look at herself in the mirror, and sees herself in a light green flowing dress. She has light sky blue and her short, shoulder length light red hair is pulled back in a ponytail.

"I look so different."  
  
"I'm glad you think so. So this is okay?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I appreciate everything."  
  
"It was no problem miss. I'm just glad to help."  
  
"And I'm glad you helped."  
  
Meanwhile...

"Do you think this is alright miss?" Jennifer turns to look at the mirror. She's wearing a light red flowing dress. She has light brown eyes, and her dark (Light color when in the sun or light) black-brown hair is pulled back in a bun, a few tendrils also down, her curly bangs also framing her face.

"Oh, this is so great. Except wearing this dress makes me feel unusual."  
  
"Why miss?"  
  
"Because, besides the robes we had to wear, I haven't worn a dress in years."  
  
"Oh, I see. But you like how you look now. No problems."  
  
"Oh no, this is fine."

"Good then."  
  
A few minutes later...

The girls wait behind a large red curtain, as Noin enters the ballroom to introduce them. "Welcome everyone. Tonight you are here to witness an event that we were beginning to lose hope in. But our hope has been restored. I now present to you the lost princess and Ladies of this Court."  
  
"What?" All the girls ask shocked.

*Pum, pum, pum* Just kidding. Well, was this chapter better? Huh? This took me a little longer to post, but I had reasons. *Party!* No, that wasn't it. *Fun!* No, not that either. *Speechless* Never mind. I'll try to keep a writing rhythm like I said earlier as much as I can. Any errors found in this story I apologize for. Please, please review. No flames, but do review. It takes maybe a minute to review. Depending on how long it is that is. Oh well. I'll have the next chapter soon. Was this too big a cliffhanger? Just curious to know. Later everyone, until the next chapter. Oh, one more thing. I was thinking of posting a Card Captors story. What do you think? Good idea or what? Please tell me. And don't do it in a horrible way either. Just a quick yes or no and why. Thank you again.

Hehe, oops, that was long.


	4. Beginning to learn the ways of the land

*Mumbles* Ihm baq. *Swallows* Oops, I mean I'm back.

Disclaimers: Not going to say it. Nope, not going to say it. Can't force me. Okay, okay, I give in. I don't own them. But would anyone care to share?

Please keep up the reviews once more. I really like them. I want to thank Ley for her review again. Thanks for sticking through this with me. Your advice really helps. And Mama-Sama, you've reviewed all three chapters. Thank you so much.

Oh, and I put this last time. I'm thinking of posting a Card Captors story. What do you think? Should I? Be nice.

Chapter 4

Titled: Beginning to learn the ways of the land

"..." Mean someone's speaking

'...' Mean someone's thinking.

AN: Author's note

The girls stare shocked past the curtain, while everyone in the ballroom begins to clap. Noin motions them to come forward with her hand. "Uh Relena, why don't you go first?" Adriana suggests, as the girls start to push her forward.

"Oh no. Why me?"

"Because you seem more open than us. Don't worry we're right behind you." Hilde reassures her.

"Okay, okay." Relena walks forward, followed by the girls until they reach Noin.

"Please once again welcome Princess Relena, Lady Hilde, Lady Adriana, and Lady Angel." Everyone claps, and then Noin whispers to the girls.

"Are your questions answered? Or are you even more confused?" The girls nod, still shocked. "I'll tell you everything later. For now, enjoy the evening, dance, and get reacquainted with everyone. This is your home again. Learn how things are anew. Go now, a lot of people want to talk to all of you. And some will want to dance with you." She smiles at them, beckoning them to the crowd. They walk down, only to be separated by different people.

"Tell me Princess, how does it feel to be back?" A man asks Relena.

"Oh, um, I had no idea what was going on until tonight."  
  
"Where were you before this?"

"I was..." She stops, seeing something out of the corner of her eye catch her attention. She looks over and sees someone standing by a pillar, looking around. 'Heero? What's he doing?'

"Princess?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. What did you say?"  
  
"I was asking you how were you treated where you were before coming here."  
  
"That's quite a long story that I'll tell later. Could you excuse me?"  
  
"Of course." Relena walks off, looking for Heero, but sees him gone.

'Where did he go?'

Meanwhile...

Hilde and Angel are sitting together, enjoying the view around them, when two men come forward to them. "May I have this dance?" Hilde looks up from her seat, staring up to see a person with long brown hair, and a pair of deep violet eyes. She stands there speechless for a few seconds, and then snaps out of it.

"Uh, oh, yes. Yes of course." She answers, as she accepts his hand, and they head to dance.

"May I have this dance?" Angel stares up to see a person with short brown hair and a pair of green eyes, one of them covered up by his bangs. She smiles up at him, silently accepting his offer, as she accepts his hand, and they also head to dance.

Meanwhile...

Adriana walks through the crowd, doing best to avoid bumping anyone, but then bumps into two people. "Oh, sorry." She says, walking backwards from them, facing them when she apologizes. She turns back around after the apology, only to bump into someone else. "I'm sorry, I...Wow." She says, when she looks up to see a person with deep blue eyes and short blond hair. She quickly covers her mouth with one hand after her statement, as he looks at her curiously.

"Lady Adriana?"  
  
"Yes, how did you...Oh, right. We were introduced. I'm sorry, right now everything has me confused at the moment."  
  
"I understand. Um, would you care to dance with me?"  
  
"Sure." She responds, as she accepts his hand, as they also head to dance.

Meanwhile...

"Heero?" He turns around to see Tania come up to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, you can't do that to me. I know when something's wrong with you. Now what is it?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Oh, okay. Then I'll guess. Hmm, um, you're wondering about something. Am I right?" He doesn't say anything, and she speaks up again. "I guess I'll take that as a yes. Hmm, you're thinking about the Princess and Ladies of this court. Aren't you?' He turns away from her. "Yes, that's it isn't it?"  
  
"I'm not going t say anything."  
  
"Well you don't have to say anything. I can tell. If you get to know whoever it is you're starting to like, maybe she'll choose you as her husband and you'll accept."  
  
"You don't know what you're saying Tania."  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want to think. But I think otherwise. Just think about what I said." She finishes, walking off.

'Is that what I'm worried about? No, that can't be it.'

A few hours later...

Heero stands guard outside Relena's room, seeing a few more guards below him. He sighs, and looks into her room, only to see her moving restlessly. He steps closer to the doors, and hears her. "No, no." She mumbles, shaking her head.

*~Flashback~*

"You're doing an excellent job. Now how's about you give me a kiss?"

"But sir, you have a wife."  
  
"Yes, but she's out now. Come on."  
  
"I can't. I have to finish cleaning."

"Come here." He commands, pulling her to sit in his lap, holding her so she can't get away.

"Let me go. Let me go now."

"I like a girl who struggles. Give in to me sugar and I promise you it'll be over soon." He says, grinning evilly, as he pushes her against the table.

*End Flashback*

"Let me go. Don't touch me."  
  
"Princess, wake up. Wake up."  
  
"No, get away from me. Don't touch me."

"No!"

How was this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW! It takes maybe a minute or less to review. Please, please review. By the way, how was this cliffhanger? Oh, and any errors found in this chapter, I apologize for. Okay, until the next chapter.


	5. A Little Bit of Training

I'm back.

Disclaimers: By now everyone should know. I don't own them. Do you know how painful it is to say that? I mean, I wouldn't mind keeping the guys because...Um, going off track there. Oops.

Thanks again for the reviews. What happened to the reviews? I mean, I had, let me see, I think about 5 or 7 reviews for the first chapter, then 4 for the next. Then 2 for the next, and one so far for chapter 4. What is it? If this story needs improving, please tell me. I love reading reviews that show they like my story or that tell me how to improve. No flames, but the others yes. Don't get me wrong, I just want to know what it is. I want to have at least 5 reviews for this story please. 5 reviews is not a lot.

By the way, I want to thank Mama-Sama for all her reviews. You've reviewed all 4 chapters. I'm so happy, I could cry. But I'll have self-control and won't cry. Thank you though Mama-Sama for your reviews, and thanks for telling me what you think about posting my Card Captors story. I am going to post it soon.

And Sonyaabsolute, thank you for your review as well. I'll work on the cliffhangers alright. *Grins mischievously*

5 REVIEWS PLEASE.

Oh, and with the next chapter I'll start writing the past of each of the girls.

Chapter 5

Titled: A little bit of training

"..." Mean someone's speaking

'...' Mean someone's thinking.

AN: Author's note

"No!"  
  
"Relena, wake up!" Relena jerks awake, sitting up in her bed, gasping, and shivering. She turns to look at Heero, who's sitting next to her.

"What happened?"  
  
"You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?" She remembers the nightmare, and then fights tears back, but can't help them, as she breaks down completely. He stands there, not knowing what to do, but then pulls her to him slowly, as she cries into his welcoming shoulder. "I'm...I'm sure everything's gong to be fine. The nightmare's over."  
  
"No, it's only started." She pulls back, and wipes away her tears quickly. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. I'll try not to let that happen again. You can go now. Sorry about that." He's fixing to say something, but sighs, and walks back outside, as she lays back down to get some rest, but still sleeps uneasily.

The next day...

The girls all stand in front of Noin, just as she speaks up. "As you all last night were introduced, you are the missing members of this court. We've searched for all of you since you were abducted from this castle 18 years ago. Now what we want is to instruct you once again so you can learn what you're destined to be. Girls, in the loose clothing you're wearing, you're going to train with our fighting instructors. They each train different things. But Relena, you're going with me."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Princess lessons. You'll also take the lessons the girls are going to take, but not right now. Girls, your lessons begin in the Practice Courtyard. Relena, please follow me."  
  
A few minutes later...

The girls enter the Practice Courtyard and see the three guys they danced with the past night. "You guys knew who we were last night, but you didn't introduce yourselves. What are your names?" The guy who had danced with Hilde steps up to her, after she asks the question.

"My name is Duo Maxwell. My friend over there..." He says, indicating the person who danced with Angel. "...Is Trowa Barton. And my friend over there..." He says, indicating the person who danced with Adriana. "...Is Quatre Winner. We're teaching different things separately. I'll start. Now which one of you ladies will volunteer to fight against me?"

"I will." Hilde says, as she gets into a fighting position just as Duo does. He smiles at her, and then attacks, but she quickly blocks, and throws a punch of her own, but he also blocks. She then kicks him, but he blocks, and then immediately she comes with another punch, but he blocks again. She steps back, looking for an opening, and then sees one. She runs at him, and right before reaching him, crouches down quickly, kicking him in the knee, causing him to fall to the ground on both knees, as she stands up.

"That's good. But don't let your guard down." And as to teach her, he gets up into a crouch position quickly, and kicks behind her knee, causing her to buckle forward, and fall on her knees as well. "That's a very important lesson. Don't let your guard down." He finishes, as he helps her up. "Okay, that was just a small demonstration, because today we just want to show you small demonstrations. We start with the real lessons in 2 days. Okay, next instructor and volunteer." Quatre jumps down from his seat on the steps, and with a smile, Adriana steps up to him, just as he grabs a sword from a rack.

'Swords? Oh, this will be good.' Adriana thinks, as she grabs a sword as well.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Ready." She replies, as he comes at her, attacking once, but she blocks quickly. He comes at her with a serious of attacks, but she blocks all of them. He then raises his sword upwards at her, which she blocks, but then he brings it down quickly, and she has to jump back to get away from it. He then comes at her again, and she continues to block, while taking a step back each time, ending up going back up the stairs. She blocks another attack, just as she reaches the very top of the stairs, not knowing it. She blocks again from another attack, but then slips a little, but before she can fall off, he grabs her around the waist, bringing her on solid stone again. She looks up at him surprised, and he quickly lets go of her.

"Come on, the demonstration is over."  
  
"Um, right." She says, following him back to the others.

"Okay, the last demonstration for today. Trowa teaches fighting just like Quatre and I, but he also teaches balance in case you're ever in any danger that you need to have any kind of balance. One more volunteer please." Duo finishes, as Trowa jumps off the stone steps as well, just as Angel steps up to him.

"We're going to try to balance on a large bar prepared for training, and fight hand to hand on there. Understood?"  
  
"Oh, yes, no problem." She answers, as she smiles, and he stares at her for a second, but then walks off to the bar, with her close behind. They get on opposite ends of the bar, and then face each other. He comes at her with a punch, but she blocks, while throwing a punch of her, which he blocks as well. They begin to attack each other with punches, each blocking each others' punches well. She steps back from one of his punches, accidentally letting her guard down, and he takes the chance by throwing a punch at her, but then she surprises him by doing a back flip, and landing a few feet away from him with a smile on her lips. "So..." She starts, as he walks up to him. "...How did I do?" She finishes, as she jumps off the wire, heading towards the others, with Trowa staying behind shocked for a second, but then quickly follows.

Meanwhile...

Relena sits in a large room with a teacher in front of her. "Okay Princess, today I will show you the basic duties that is required of a Princess of this court. Today we will see them, and tomorrow we will study them. Okay?"  
  
"Yes."

"Okay, here we go."  
  
A few minutes later...

Relena walks down a hall, looking for her friends, or Lady Noin, but finding neither. 'Once again, I wonder why this castle has no map.' She thinks, turning a corner, and then sees Noin's head down, one hand supporting her on the wall. "Noin?" Noin quickly stands up, turning to face her.

"Oh, Relena. Are the lessons over already?"  
  
"For today yes. Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, me? Oh yes, I'm fine. Let's go find the others." She says, as she begins to walk off, but then feels dizziness over come her, and falls backwards, seeing nothing but black as she falls.

"Noin!" Relena says, as she catches her, placing her gently on the ground. "Help! Some help please!"  
  
5 REVIEWS PLEASE. 5 IS ALL I'M ASKING FOR. So, how was this chapter? Please review! Pretty please! Pretty please with cherries on top! Pretty please with everything made of sugar on top! Oh, how was the cliffhanger too? Tell me please! Until the next chapter.


	6. A little demonstration and some of Angel...

I'm back again.

Disclaimers: Simple, very simple: I don't own them. No, I don't.

Thanks you everyone for your reviews. I got 5 reviews just like I asked. Thank you Dark Deity for both your reviews, Ano Oni Chan, Starlight Gundam 

And Mama-Sama, once again, thank you. Another chapter reviewed. Thank you so much once again. I really mean it. You've reviewed all 5 chapters. Thank you.

Oh, and Ley. Thank you too. I thought you had left. But apparently I was wrong. Thank you for both your reviews. I'm glad to hear I'm improving.

And that Card Captors story will be out very soon.

One more thing. (Sorry) I'd also like 5 reviews for this chapter again. Just 5 please!

That's enough of that. Here's the chapter. (For real this time.)

Chapter 6

Titled: A little demonstration and some of Angel's past

"..." Means someone's speaking

'...' Means someone's speaking

AN: Author's notes

"No...Relena don't." Relena looks down and sees Noin slowly open her eyes, and speaks up again. "I'll go see the Healer. Don't call anyone."  
  
"But--"  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll go see the Healer later, okay?"  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
"Now you go see the rest of the girls finish today's training."  
  
"Are you sure?" She asks, as she helps Noin stand up.

"Yes, I'm sure." Relena looks at her unsure. "I am still older than you young lady. Now listen to me and go. I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay." She says, as she walks off.

'Oh, I should have followed Sally's advice. She's going to kill me for not following her advice. Who am I kidding? Milliardo is going to kill me even worse.' She thinks, as she sighs, and walks off, still a little shaky.

Meanwhile...

Relena walks into the Practice Court Yard and sees Angel and Trowa get off a wire and walk towards the others. 'I wonder where Heero is.' She thinks, as she descends the steps, and when she hears someone laughing, she turns to the side, and sees Hilde laughing right along with Duo at something he said. She finishes descending the stairs and then Duo comes up to her, Hilde next to him. "Princess, it's great that you grace us with your presence. My name is Duo, and those are my friends Trowa and Quatre. We're are the instructors here along with 2 others, one who unfortunately couldn't be here today. His name was--"  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know? Oh wait, that's right. He's the one who went for you girls." 'So what is he up to next? He's probably already moving on to the next phase of our plan. He's always ahead of us, he's got nothing better to do. Hmm, maybe I should do something about that.' He thinks, as he looks at Relena curiously, but then speaks up again. "Unfortunately the other instructor wouldn't come out today. He's somewhat of a woman hater. Well, technically, he sees what a woman's abilities are before instructing her or anything else. In fact, there's only one woman who he really doesn't put down, and that's the Healer of the castle. But she's proved to him she's a woman all on her own."  
  
"Really? He came up with that excuse again?" A voice says behind them. They turn around and see Tanya descend the stairs.

"Yes, he did." Duo replies, as she sighs exasperated, and speaks up again.

"I can't believe him. After knowing what they've been through, he wouldn't even see what skills they have?"

"No, he said he would later or some other day." Quatre answers.

"I can't believe the arrogance of that man. I don't know how Sally puts up with him. He's just an insult to mankind."  
  
"I'm what?" They turn around and see the man come down the stairs.

"You heard me Wufei. I said you were an insult to mankind."  
  
"You only know how to insult me, but you have nothing to prove against me."  
  
"You not coming here before this isn't proof?"  
  
"Heero isn't here either."  
  
"Don't bring my brother into this. You know he had something to do. You, if I remember correctly, didn't."  
  
"Tanya, I'm warning you fairly."  
  
"Oh, come on, I'm up for a good fight. I haven't trained in almost 2 days, and I hate not training. Come on, one more demonstration."  
  
"Tanya, I'm warning you--" He's cut off, as she throws a fist at him, and he barely moves his head out of the way. He steps out of the way of the others, as he gets into a fighting position, and she smiles, getting into a position as well.

A few minutes later...

They stand facing each other, both only slightly tired from their fight, when he speaks up to where only she can hear him. "I won't do anything to make Heero mad at me."  
  
"I know, you two respect each other as instructors, but I won't lose to you. Heero would get kill me if I lost a battle like this. The question now is, what do we do? Who's giving up?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Me neither. Draw?"  
  
"Draw."  
  
"Let's do this." She says, as they head for each other, punching each other in the cheek, and then step back, and she speaks up again. "This finishes as a draw." She says out loud to everyone, and then only to Wufei. "Give these women a chance, won't you?"  
  
"Fine, yes I will."

A few minutes later...

"Angel?" Angel turns up and sees Adriana come up to her.

"Hi Adriana."  
  
"Can I sit down?"  
  
"Of course." Adriana sits down next to her on the stone steps.

"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Practically everything since we've come here."  
  
"Hmm, I know how you feel. Are you thinking about those guys too?"  
  
"Hmm, all of them, and one in particular. What about you?"  
  
"Me too. I mean, Quatre is nice, sweet, and good looking. But I have this weird feeling about him. About all of the guys. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Sure." Adriana walks off, and Angel sighs thoughtfully, when she sees a cloud in the sky that catches her attention, and sparks a memory in her mind.

*~Flashback~*

"But I don't want to leave. Mommy, don't make me."  
  
"Sweetheart, please go. I'll see you later."  
  
"But Mommy--"  
  
"Come on Angel." Another young woman says, as she picks up Angel.

"No, Mommy!"  
  
"Go baby, now!" The other young woman pulls Angel out of the house, and runs into the forest, placing Angel on the ground.

"We have to go save Mommy Valerie, we have to save her!" She yells, as she sees men come up to the house, and set it on fire. "Mommy!" Angel yells, as she starts running to the house again, but Valerie picks her up, covering her mouth, but she struggles and manages to yell. "No, Mommy!" Valerie then gasps when she sees 4 of the men turn to face them and come towards them.

5 reviews again please. How was this chapter? Was it good? Improved? And I know this chapter may have left some questions unanswered like the other chapters, but I will answer all the questions, okay? Please review, just 5 reviews. Just 5...For now. Oops. Any errors found, I apologize for. Okay? Until the next chapter.


	7. A little more of Angel's past and who? W...

I'm back. (I always say that, don't I?)

Disclaimers: I checked today and found out I still don't own them. No, it's the truth. I don't own them.

Thank you everyone once again for your reviews. Thanks to Mama-Sama, (Thank you so much for everything.) Ley, Nurse Joy, (Hi!) Starlight Gundam, and AngeloflightPd@aol.com for your review as well. All of you, thank you.

5 reviews for this chapter too please!

I am also so close to finishing the first chapter of my Card Captors story as well. It will be posted soon.

Chapter 7

Titled: A little more of Angel's past and who? Who is she?

"..." Means someone's speaking

'...' Means someone's speaking

AN: Author's notes

"Angel, I need you to do me a favor. I want you to run and keep running. Don't stop for anything, okay?"  
  
"But Valerie--"  
  
"No buts. Please do this, and hurry!" She says, as she puts her on the ground, and Angel starts to run, just as the men reach Valerie, and grab her by the arms. "Angel, run, don't stop for anything! Keep going!"

"Shut up!" One of them say to her, as they slap her across the face, and another man goes after Angel, but loses her when Angel hides in a bush.

"I don't see her." The man says, as he returns to the others.

"It doesn't matter. We'll take this one with us. Let's go." He says, as they carry the now unconscious Valerie with them. Angel comes out of the bush when they leave, nearing the still burning house.

"I've lost them both. I've lost Mommy and Valerie. Now what? What do I do?" She asks, and then sits down, and draws her knees to her, as she slowly begins to cry.

*End Flashback*

"Angel?" Angel snaps out of her memories to turn around to see Trowa come and sit next to her.

"Oh, hello Trowa."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, just thinking. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was wanting to know where you learned the skills you have."  
  
"Oh, from the different cities I've seen and been to. Why?"  
  
"Those aren't skills just anyone knows."  
  
"So are you trying to tell me I did good?"  
  
"Yes, you did good."  
  
"Thank you. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why is it that you don't speak much?"  
  
"Good question. Maybe it's because I don't have much to say."  
  
"Or do you just not like to join long conversations?"

"You ask a lot of questions, do you know that?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't do it on purpose. Honestly, I don't. If you want me to stop with the questions, I'll stop."  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
"Oh, okay. Hey, where is everyone?"  
  
"That's another of the reasons I came out here. The girls are being shown to their teachers of study subjects. They want you in there as well."  
  
"Oh, well let's go." She says, as they stands up, and walk off.

A few minutes later...

"And these are the maps of the region all round here."  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen one of these in such a long time." Adriana says, as the other girls move ahead, but she stays behind, marveling over the size of one map.

"You enjoy learning about other cities and learning where they are Lady Adriana?" The teacher asks.

"Oh, yes. It's always been a hobby for me to learn about all this. You're going to teach us about all these places?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh yes, I can't wait." (AN: This event is a foreshadow, okay?)

That night...

Heero stands guard outside of Relena's room once again, as he looks at the sky. 'What am I to do? Duo has already noticed that I'm ahead in our plan, but not so far ahead, and now I'm stuck. And Milliardo returns tomorrow. What am I to do now?' "What do I do now?" He asks out loud to the quiet night.

"As usual, the ever quiet, thoughtful Heero is thinking again. You shouldn't concentrate so much on small matters." A voice says near him. Suddenly a cloud of lighted glitter comes near his face, and then it goes behind him, and he turns around to see a young woman appear out of the lighted glitter. She's dressed in light green, loose clothing, wearing a small crown of gold on her head, with a bracelet of violet colored flowers, and she has a pair of glittered, butterfly-shaped wings on her back.

"Hello Cestine. May I ask what I've done to deserve the honor of being visited by the Fairy Princess?"  
  
"Oh, I was just out for a nightly fly when I saw you out here. How's Tania?"  
  
"She's doing good, but you haven't answered my question."  
  
"What question?"  
  
"The question that asks what you're doing here."  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"Yes that. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I can't just visit you?"  
  
"No, what do you want?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Actually, I came because I can read your thoughts and you're being more thoughtful than usual. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you."  
  
"Oh, fine then. You know you were a lot nicer when we were younger."  
  
"And you didn't bother me as much."  
  
"Well, I can't find a decent fairy to be my prince. So naturally I come to bother you. Besides, I heard about the lost Princess and Ladies. And something tells me you have an interest in that Princess. How beautiful is she? What has you attracted to her? And do you want her to pick you for her husband? Will you accept if she asks?"  
  
"You're acting just like Tania."  
  
"Yes, well, you need someone to fill the little extra left in your life."  
  
"I'm doing fine by myself."  
  
"I'm sure you are. Well, I'll let you go. Until later."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Oh, and by the way, I'll be paying a visit to your Princess soon. I can't wait to see her reaction." She says, as she smiles, turns into a cloud of lighted glitter again, and it floats away.

'She's gone and done it to me again.' He thinks, as he stifles a sigh.

5 reviews for this chapter too please! How was this chapter? Good as well? And what do you think of Cestine? She's going to be a big help factor. Please tell me what you think of everything. Please review. And any mistakes in this chapter, I apologize for. Thank you everyone so much.


	8. "Welcome Home" and first introductions

I'm back.

Disclaimers: *Sigh* I...*Sighs again* Oh, fine. I don't own them! Happy? Heh, oops.

Thanks to Mama-Sama once again for her review. I also want to thank Shadow Dagger, and AngeloflightPd@aol.com for their reviews as well. Thank you so much. Yes, I realize I didn't get 5 review for this chapter, but it doesn't matter anymore. Yes, I want reviews, but doesn't matter how many. I just like reviews, that's all. Ley told me that reviews were a bonus, and she's right. I like reviews anyway, so there.

Okay, enough rambling. Here's the next, very awaited (Sorry, a little writer's block. Bad thing.) chapter.

Oh, and the first chapter of my Card Captors story is now posted. If you like Card Captors, please read and review.

Chapter 8

Titled: "Welcome home" and first introductions

"..." Means someone's talking

'...' Means someone's thinking

AN: Author's notes 

The next day...

"Oh, sir, it's good to have you home."  
  
"It's good to be home. Where is my wife?"  
  
"She's waiting for your arrival just--"

"Lord Milliardo!" They turn around, and then Milliardo opens his arms just as Noin comes up to him, hugs him, and quickly kisses him.

"Hello Lady Noin." He looks at the man who greeted him, and with a nod, the man walks off.

"I missed you so much Zechs."  
  
"I missed you too Noin. You've been taking care of yourself, haven't you?"  
  
"Oh, you worry too much. You told Sally to watch me, and she watched me with an overly careful eye. And it's all your fault."  
  
"I worry about you. Now that--"  
  
"I know, and I have good news."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You know how the search for the girls was begun?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Heero found them."  
  
"He did? Where? When? Where are they?"  
  
"Just be patient and I'll tell you. Heero found them all in an auction. He brought them the day you had to leave in the morning. They're inside right now."  
  
"And Relena is--"  
  
"In there too. You should see her. She's grown up so much."  
  
"Let's go see them right now."  
  
"You do realize that she won't remember you, right?"

"I know."  
  
"Are you going to tell her?"

"Not right now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She doesn't need to know."  
  
"What are you talking about? Why would you keep such a secret from her? Don't you think she'd like to know who you really are to her?"  
  
"Yes, but not now."  
  
"Okay, I understand. Let's go meet them."  
  
A few minutes later...

"Relena?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Hilde. What were you saying?"  
  
"Snap out of it. This is the third time I try to get your attention."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you thinking? You've been out of it since we were introduced to Lord Milliardo. What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, uh..." She stops, as she remembers the introduction. "...It's nothing."  
  
"Oh, come on I don't believe it. No one stays out of it for no reason."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Oh, come on Relena."  
  
"Don't worry about it Hilde, I'll be fine."

"You say so."  
  
"Hey girls, what's going on?"  
  
"Angel, Adriana, where have you two been?" Relena asks.  
  
"Oh, uh, um, garden." Adriana stutters.

"What for? And just you two?" Hilde asks.

"Uh, well, yes." Angel answers.

"You're both liars. You two were with Quatre and Trowa, right? Come on, tell us the truth." Hilde says.

"Okay, so we were. So?" Adriana asks.

"Oh no, just curious. Did you two have fun?" Hilde asks with a curious smile.

"Okay, I'm leaving. Good day you two."  
  
"I'll follow. Good day." Angel finishes, as she follows Adriana, and Hilde starts laughing.

"Why don't they just admit they had a good time. You know what? I'm going to go look for Duo. I'm bored."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"No, I'm bored. Maybe you should do the same thing."  
  
"Uh, no thank you."  
  
"Suit yourself. See you later."  
  
A few hours later...

Relena sighs, as she puts down her brush, and then with another sigh, walks outside in her light blue nightgown. 'What is wrong with me tonight? Why can't I concentrate on anything?'

"Princess, Princess." Relena turns her head when hearing the whisper, but sees no one.

'Oh, great, and now I'm imagining things. Wonderful Relena. Next thing you know I'm going to see fairies.'

"Oh, Princess Relena." Relena turns around again, and then her eyes go wide, as she sees a small figure floating in front of her face.

'I don't believe this.'

End of chapter. How was this chapter? Please read and review. I'll try not to take as long to get the next chapter out. But I have to work on my Card Captors fic as well. And I'm starting a new GW fic, and hopefully, a CB fic, and an FF VII fic too. But not all at once. Thank you all again. Please read and review! Any errors found, I apologize for.


	9. A little sap and a little humor

I'm back.

Disclaimers: I own them. "Stop right there missy!" Heh, I mean I don't own them. Sorry!

I want to thank once again Mama-Sama for her review, AngeloflightPd@aol.com, MaraLaeh Lynn (You question will be answered in this chapter.), and DarkPnaiAngel1@ aol.com for their reviews as well. Thank you all.

Chapter 9

Simply titled: A little sap, and a little humor

"..." Means someone's talking

'...' Means someone's thinking

AN: Author's notes

"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm just as I seem Princess Relena. A fairy." She changes into her normal human size form. "It's nice to meet you Princess Relena. I am the Fairy Princess Cestine, or you can just call me Cestine." Relena remains quiet, still slightly shocked, and Cestine speaks up again. "Now do me a favor. Don't go crazy on me, okay? The last time I frightened someone, by accident mind you, they screamed so loud that my ears, in my fairy form, hurt for almost a week."  
  
"And you couldn't change into human form so it would hurt less because you could be seen easier?"  
  
"Exactly. Wow, you know so much about us already. It's nice to meet someone who does."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, right. Well, you're famous."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes, a fairy heard from Tanya that--"  
  
"Tanya?"  
  
"Yes, Tanya knows who we are."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Please continue."  
  
"Well, the fairy told me the story of you and the other Ladies of this Court and I came to see what you were like. You're all that I've heard so far. Hmm, he did make a good choice."  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"Oh, never mind."  
  
"Are you going to show yourselves to the others?"  
  
"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure the other fairies will. We're all very curious about you. Oh, I better get going. I have a few more things to take care of." She changes into fairy form again, and then starts flying off, but then speaks up again. "You like Heero, don't you Princess?"  
  
"What?" She asks, surprised.

"Oh, I have to go. See you later." She finishes, as she flies off before Relena can talk to her again.

A few seconds later...

"You should of seen her Heero. Completely calm. I thought she would go crazy, be in shock for the longest time, or anything like that, but she wasn't. It surprised me."

"Why did you go and see her in the first place Cestine."  
  
"I told I would. Oh, but she was surprised, sort of, when I first appeared, and then again when I told her if she liked--" She stops, realizing what she just said, and turns to face her.

"If she liked what?"  
  
"Um, nothing?"  
  
"Cestine, what do you mean? If she liked who?"  
  
"No, it's a what."  
  
"No, I can tell you're lying. If she liked who Cestine? Who?"  
  
"No, really, it's a what. If she liked how...Um, uh...Oh, how the flowers grow here at the castle."  
  
"Cestine, tell me the truth."  
  
"Oh, I think they're calling me. I have to go. See you later Heero."  
  
"Cestine, come back here." He says, but she's already gone, and he sighs frustrated.

The next day...

"So what's your favorite part about the garden Adriana?"  
  
"Oh, everything. It's all so beautiful." Quatre looks at her smiling, and smiles as well, as they sit down. "Thank you once again for introducing me to this garden."  
  
"Oh, it was all my pleasure Lady Adriana."

"You're flattering me now sir."

"You're not used to being flattered?"  
  
"Well, I was supposed to be "flattered" whenever someone paid a high price for me. But it was never flattery. It was more like horror waiting to sprout whenever I was bought and I saw who bought me. A few men looked nice, but weren't. There was this one man who...I'm sorry, I don't want to go on."  
  
"No, it's okay. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."  
  
"How many times have you been sold?"  
  
"Oh...Oh, that. Let me think...Um, either 6 or 7 times. And I'd rather not talk about that now. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy talking to you, it's just that it's a beautiful day and I don't want to ruin the day by telling you all about my past."  
  
"Is it really bad?"  
  
"Yes it is. Actually, I've never even started this conversation with anyone until you today."  
  
"Oh, I see." They remain quiet for a few seconds, and then turn to face each other, both with smiles on their faces. Suddenly they both lean forward, but right before their lips meet, they hear a voice near them.

"Adriana? Quatre, where are you two?"  
  
"Oh, aah!" Adriana says, completely surprised, as she falls backwards, and hits the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asks, as he stands back up, and comes over to her.

"Besides making a fool of myself, I'm just fine."  
  
"There you are." Quatre helps Adriana up, and then they turn to face Angel, Trowa, and Hilde and Duo, who are holding hands and both have smiles on their faces. "Are you two okay?"  
  
"Hehe, hi, we're fine." Adriana says, and then laughs nervously.

End of chapter. I know, I know. I have the idea for chapter 2 of TRDS, and am going to start it soon. So that will be out soon. Thank you all. Please read and review. Thank you again. Oh, and any errors found in this chapter, I apologize for. Oh, and the next chapter will have some surprising news and some mystery. 


	10. Excuses, Questions, and some Mystery

I'm back. (I always say that, don't I?)

Thanks to Mama-Sama, AngeloflightPd, DarkPnaiangel@aol.com for their reviews. Thank you so much. Oh, and I didn't notice that my username did not accept anonymous reviews or people who weren't members of fanfiction.net, but I changed it and now it will. So all of you who aren't members of ff.net or are anonymous, and want to leave a review, please do.

And to all the readers of TRDS, chapter 3 will be up soon too. Thank you.

Chapter 10

Titled: Excuses, Questions, and some Mystery

"..." Means someone's talking

'...' Means someone's thinking

AN: Author's Notes

"We were looking all over for you two. Are you okay Adriana?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean Hilde?"  
  
"I mean why were you on the ground?"  
  
"Oh, that. Um, well, I, um, lost my footing, slipped, and fell."  
  
"Uh...Right."  
  
"Why don't we just change the subject? Um, how did you two meet up with Trowa and Angel?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy. Trowa and Angel were very close to each other at the fountain. And they still haven't given an explanation as to what they were doing." Duo says. Angel looks at the ground, hiding a blush from them, while Trowa has no expression on his face.

"You two seem much more together as it is as well." Quatre says. Duo turns to face Hilde who smiles at him.

"Oh, definitely. Hilde and I see how right we are for each other. Right Hilde?"  
  
"No arguments there." She says, as they give each other a quick kiss.

"Really? That's great."

"Speaking of which, you two looked comfortable before we arrived." Hilde says, looking questioningly at Quatre and Adriana.

"Oh, that. We were, um, whispering." Adriana answers.  
  
"Why?"

"Because, um, oh I forgot something. I have to go." She says, as she starts walking off, but then comes back, and grabs Quatre's hand. "He forgot something else too. See you all later." She says, as they walk off.

"We better go as well. See you all tonight." Angel says, as she and Trowa walk off.

"That didn't work out too well. Now what?" Duo asks.

"Now it's time for plan 2."

"Plan 2. Are you sure?"  
  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. Hmm, how to start? This is going to take a few days."  
  
"Well, if you want the plan to go into its full capacity, the right time for it will be in one week when the Annual Fall Costume Ball occurs."  
  
"Oh, that's right. It will work out great then. Oh, thanks for reminding me."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Come on, we have tons of work to do."  
  
"Oh no."

A few minutes later...

Relena walks through another section of the forest when she spots Tania standing by a rose bush. "Oh, Tania." Tania turns around to face her.

"Princess, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"You have? What for?"  
  
"I needed to speak to you about something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's about Cestine."  
  
"Oh...Oh, I see. When did you meet her?"  
  
"Oh, last night."

'Hmm. Cestine, just what are you up to?'

"How long have you known Cestine Tania?"  
  
"For about a year now. She appeared to Heero and then to--"  
  
"She appeared to Heero?"  
  
"Yes, didn't she tell you that?"  
  
"No, no she didn't."

'Oh no, oops.' "Um, well, she did."  
  
"Has she appeared to anyone else?"  
  
"Besides Heero, now you, and I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Not that I know of yet. Why?"  
  
"It just gives me curiosity, that's all. She also told me that the other fairies she knows might appear to the other girls."  
  
'Just what is Cestine up to? She wouldn't do this unless she had a specific reason. I need to talk to her.' "She hasn't informed me of any of this. Next time she appears, will you please warn me? There's something going on here."  
  
"Yes, no problem."  
  
"What else is bothering you Princess?"  
  
"What do you mean?"

"You have this look on your face as if you're thinking about something."  
  
"Oh, that. It's just that...Lord Milliardo, there's something about him that leaves me wondering."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I feel as if he's connected to me somehow."  
  
'The RP. She's going to figure it out soon. Soon the RP in her will bloom at its fullest. Something's not right here. I don't like this at all.'

"Unfortunately, I can't help you with that."  
  
"Oh, it's okay. I better go. Thank you for everything Tania."  
  
"My pleasure Princess." Relena walks off, and then Tania speaks up again. "Cestine, where are you? We need to talk. Cestine, I now you're out here." Suddenly Cestine appears in her human form after emerging from the cloud she usually comes in.

"What's wrong Tania?"  
  
"That's what I need to know. Something's not right here. You wouldn't appear to the Princess and soon have some of the other fairies appear to the Ladies of the Court if you didn't have a good reason. What's going on here?"  
  
"I was afraid this was going to happen again. He's coming back."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"The same man who almost destroyed this kingdom 18 years ago. He's coming back to finish the job I guess."  
  
"Oh no. He isn't."  
  
"From what the fairies have heard, yes he is."  
  
"How much time?"  
  
"One month."  
  
"One month? That's it?"  
  
"From what we've heard, yes. I'm sorry. We're preparing ourselves too."

'No, no. Oh, Heero is not going to like this.'

End of chapter. How was this chapter? Remember, if you want to leave a review and are anonymous, or are not a member of ff.net, you can now leave me a review. If you don't want to, it's cool. I'll have the next chapter out soon. Please R&R, no flames though. Thank you! Oh, and any errors found, I apologize for.


	11. Preparations for the Ball (Part 1)

I owe a big apology to everyone who reads this story. I know fanfiction.net has been down, but I haven't uploaded since the first days of this month. Well, if you want to know the reasons why this happened and all other stuff, e-mail me and I'll tell you. Here's chapter 11.

But first: 

Chapter 11: Preparations for the ball (Part 1)

"..." Means someone's talking

'...' Means someone's thinking

AN: Author's notes

"Heero, we need to talk." Heero turns around to see Tania come up to him.

"What is it?"  


"Bad news."

"What bad news?"  
  
"The man who tried to destroy this kingdom is back."  
  
"What? Who told you this?"  
  
"Cestine did. She said she was informed he'll be back in a month."  
  
"We need to warn everyone of this immediately."  
  
"But what about the costume ball? Do you really want to worry everyone before the ball occurs? Don't you think we should wait until after the ball?"  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
"I may be younger than you, but I'm still always right."  
  
"Don't push your luck."  
  
"Yes dear brother." He sighs, and then speaks up again. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, let's do our job for this ball."  
  
"Got it. See you later." She says, as she walks off.

'One month. Only one month. Well, we've got a lot to do. I need to talk to Cestine soon as well.' He thinks, and then walks off as well.

Meanwhile...

"Lady Angel, how does it look?" Angel looks up to see how it is.

"If I may suggest, shouldn't it be moved slightly up and to the right."  
  
"Well you see..." The person stops.

"What is it?"  
  
"We...We're embarrassed to say we can't reach it anymore."  
  
"Oh, well then I'll do it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll get up there. I might be able to reach it." She looks to the side and sees a way. "Yes, I can reach it."  
  
"What? But Lady Angel..." He starts, as he follows her to the way she suggests. "...What if you get hurt? Please Lady Angel, don't do this."  
  
"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Pass me two ribbons will you please?"  
  
"Um, okay." He brings one and another person brings the other one.

"Thank you." She grabs the two bottom corners of her dress, pulls them in front of her, and ties them together with both strings for better security. Then she removes her shoes, and then sighs, getting ready. 'Here goes nothing.' She climbs on the narrow walkway, and starts to walk up on it. She reaches the top of the walkway with some ease. 'Okay, good.' She leans forward slightly, and moves the sign (Entrance sign) slightly up and to the right. 'There, that should do it.' She starts walking back down, content with the way things are working out. Suddenly one of her feet slip, and she falls off the narrow walkway. 'Oh no.' She holds back a scream as she starts falling straight down her back down.

"Lady Angel!" One man says, as he runs after her, but then sees someone else catch her.

"Ooph." Angel says, as she lands. She opens her eyes, first looking down, then sighs relieved when she sees she's safe. "Thank you...Uh...Um..." She starts stuttering when she sees who it is.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes, I...Um..." She stops, as she clears her throat. "...What I'm trying to say is thank you...Um..." She stops to clear her throat again. "...Thank you Trowa. You can put me down now though."  
  
"Oh, of course." He says, as he sets her down.

"Thank you once again Sir Trowa." She says, as she curtsies short, but formally.

"It was nothing. Just please be more careful."  
  
"I will. Now if you excuse me, I have more work to do."  
  
"Of course. I do as well. I'll excuse myself now." He says, as he bows short, but formal as well, and then walks off. Angel smiles, but then her eyes go wide, as she feels a blush forming on her face. 'Oh no.'

"Lady Angel?"  
  
'Oh no. Go away.'

"Lady Angel?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Yes?" She asks, as she turns around.

"Are you okay? Your cheeks are slightly pink."  
  
"Oh, um, of course I'm okay. Now, where were we?"  
  
Meanwhile...

"Hmm, let me see. No that mantel over that larger table and the other mantel over the smaller table."  
  
"What about this one Lady Hilde?"  
  
"Um, let me see." She thinks about it a for a few seconds. "Oh, you can put two of them together on one table, and arrange them in a way that it looks as if they're one only."  
  
"Great idea. You heard her."  
  
'This is fun.'

"Lady Hilde, Lady Hilde, enjoying yourself?" She jumps at the voice behind her, but then turns around to see who it is.

"Oh Duo, you scared me."  
  
"Sorry about that. What are you up to?"  
  
"Preparing for the ball. Don't you have anything to do?"  
  
"Oh, that hurts Babe. I came to see you and you shun me away."  
  
"Oh no, I didn't mean that. It's just that I thought all you guys had something to do."  
  
"Yes, you're right. I was just able to take a break right now. Want me to go?"  
  
"You don't have to...Yet that is."  
  
"Okay, good."  
  
"Well, I...Duo?" She asks, as she sees him look in another direction.

"Oh, sorry."

  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing, but I have to go."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
"Okay."

"Sorry about this." He says, as he quickly kisses her, and then walks off.

'What's going on?' Hilde thinks.

End of chapter. Once again, sorry for the delay. Like stated earlier, if you want to know why, I'll explain in an e-mail. Please read and review. And for all you TRDS readers, that's my next target. The next chapter of this story will be out soon too.


	12. More Preparations and...Oh no, I forgot ...

I'm back. So sorry for the long delay. Read the note at the end of the chapter and you'll know why. (Sort of.)

Thanks to: Ley, Mama Sama, Rei, and AngeloflightPd for all your reviews.

Chapter 12: Another fairy and more preparations

A few seconds later...

"Okay, where are you? Come on out."  
  
"Hello Duo." Duo turns around to see another fairy appear.

"Kali, so you're who called me out here?"  
  
"Yes, but for a good cause."  
  
"Oh what?"  
  
"Who's that?" Duo turns around to see Hilde nearing them.

"Oh no, you have to hide."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I can't explain right now. Just do it."  
  
"But Duo--"  
  
"Now, do it now."  
  
"Okay, okay." She goes to fairy size and then hides behind a flower near Duo, just as Hilde reaches him.

"Hi Babe."  
  
"Duo, what's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why did you just walk off?"  
  
"Oh that. I had to, heh, um, keep doing what I was assigned to do for the Ball."  
  
"Are you sure? You left so quickly, I thought it was something else."  
  
"No, it was that."  
  
"Then why I have this feeling that--"  
  
'Oh no.' "Babe, why would I lie to you?"  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Look, we'll talk later. Okay? Deal?"  
  
"Yes, deal." He smiles at her, before quickly kissing her. "Don't you have a job to finish?"  
  
"Oh right! I better go. But we're talking later, got it?"  
  
"I know." She smiles at him, as she walks off, and he sighs relieved.

'Their power. It's starting to awaken. Oh, I only hope we have enough time.'

"Wow Duo, I didn't know you were on such friendly terms with her. I'd be jealous if we weren't just friends."

"Kali, don't start."  
  
"What? What did I say?"  
  
"Nothing...Yet that is."  
  
"Ouch, that's mean."  
  
"It's because I know you too well Kali, that's why."  
  
"Fine then. I'll see you later. Who knows, maybe I can meet her too." She says, and then disappears, and he sighs tiredly. 

Meanwhile...

"And that one with that one and that one. Yes that's the right combination. That should do."  
  
"It looks good Lady Adriana."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about these flowers Lady Adriana?" Another person asks, holding up a bouquet.

"Hmm...Place them over there by that flower arrangement by the fountain please."  
  
"Okay."

"Wow, the garden looks so changed." Adriana turns around to see Quatre come up to her.

"Is it a good change or a bad one?"  
  
"Well, very good. It's for the Annual Ball, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, we were all assigned to do something each."  
  
"You're doing your job very well."

"Uh, um, well, thank you. Have you finished your job?"  
  
"Yes I have. Do you have a lot more to go?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then do you mind if I stay here and wait until you finish."  
  
"Um, well, sure." 'I wonder why.'

'This all better work out well. I fear everything will go wrong if we don't do everything right. But then, why wouldn't it?' "Good."  
  
"Um..." She stops.

"What is it?"

"Oh, never mind."  


"You can ask me anything you want."  
  
"That's good to know. I'll remember that."  
  
"What?" She smiles at him, but then he sees her eyes go serious. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you calling me?"

"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't...I have what? Wha--" She's cut off, as she sees only black, as she passes out.

"Adriana!" He says, as he catches her.

"Sir, what happened?" One person asks, seeing what happened.

"I don't know." 'But I fear to think of what I suspect is right.' "I'm getting her to the healer. Continue everything here."  
  
"Y-Yes Sir."

'I hope what I'm thinking isn't happening yet. We're not ready yet.' He thinks, as he starts heading for the Healer with her.

End of chapter. I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in more than one month. A lot of stuff has happened to me lately and this past week has been very hectic and bad. But here it is. I will try to update sooner now that things are easier on me. I also have two more stories to update too, so please be patient. Oh, and for all of you who like GW fics, please read my other GW story, I HAVE NO REVIEWS! *Clears throat* Sorry. Anyway, until the next chapter. Later. Please R&R too to tell me what you thought of this chapter. Andany errors found I apologize for.


	13. Powers Arising

I'm back.

Thanks to: Rei, Angel of light, Mama-Sama, Shinigami no Tenshi, Cari CuGat Sahdi, and Kristin for all of your reviews. I appreciate it soooooooo much, Please continue R&R. I will work on what I need to make this story better as well.

Oh and Angel of Light, my e-mail had been messing up a while back anyway, so that's probably why it didn't work. But now it should be fine. I hope.

Chapter 13: Powers Arising

'...' Means someone's thinking

"..." Means someone's talking

AN: Author's notes

A few seconds later...

"Master Healer? Master Healer, where are you? This is an emergency."

"Quatre, is that you? What's..." She gasps, as she sees him. "Is that Lady Adriana?"  
  
"Yes, I need help."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. She was talking to me one moment, the next she just passed out."

"Put her on that bed." He obliges, while she grabs Adriana's wrist, and begins checking her over. "I don't find anything wrong with her." She says, as she finishes the checkup minutes later.

"I don't understand...Wait a minute."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Master Healer, you don't think it could be..." He stops.

"What? Wait a minute. You mean...Their individual powers. But that can't be. It's too soon, isn't it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I need to discuss this right away with Lady Noin. Do you think you can watch--"  
  
"Yes." She looks at him surprised.

'He answered pretty quickly. Is he developing feelings for her, towards her? I wonder.' "Okay then." She says, and then walks off.

'What is wrong with me? I answered so quickly.' He turns to face Adriana. 'Is it because of her? What am I starting to feel for her?'

A few minutes later...

Quatre sighs, looking outside, deep in thought, when suddenly he hears a sob. He sees Adriana still asleep, but can see tears forming in her eyes, as she continues to sob. He walks over to her, and hears her start to mutter. "No, no, stay away. I don't want to. No."  
  
"Lady Adriana, Lady Adriana, wake up. Please wake up."  
  
"No, no!" Suddenly he feels a large gust of wind, blowing him back against the wall.

"Oh, augh." He says, as he slowly stands back up. 'Oh no, her power's already awakening. But why now?' He walks over to her slowly, trying to recover from the blow, when he sees her eyes slowly open. "Lady Adriana?" She opens her eyes fully, looking at him.

"Sir Quatre?" She looks around. "Where am I? Oh no. What happened?" She asks, quickly sitting up, but he gently pushes her back.

"Calm down."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You fainted and I brought you here to the Master Healer."  
  
"I fainted? Did she find anything wrong with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I don't understand. How can there be nothing wrong with me, and yet I somehow fainted. Or could there have been something wrong with me when I fainted, but now she can't see it? What do you--Sir Quatre?" She asks, as she sees him looking in another direction, a line of worry etched on his face. She stands up, and comes over to him quietly. "Sir Quatre?" She lightly taps him on the shoulder, and he turns so quickly, he surprises. "Oh you scared me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"Are you sure? You seem...Preoccupied with something. Or worried."  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Sir Quatre, please tell me the truth." He grabs her hands in his, and she seems surprised, but then relaxes.

"I'll be fine Lady Adriana."  
  
"But..." She stops.

"But what?"  
  
"Never mind. Where's the Master Healer?"  
  
"She went to see Lady Noin."  
  
'What's wrong with him? He's never talked to me this way.' Suddenly she sees a medium sized cut across his shoulder. "Sir Quatre, what happened to you?" She asks, as she carefully grabs his arm.

"What? Oh, it's nothing."

"How did this happen?"  
  
"I'm...not sure."  
  
"Why are you lying to me?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Stop lying to me."  
  
"Lady Adriana, I--"  
  
"Just tell me. And don't lie to me."  
  
"Lady Adriana, I am not lying to you."  
  
"Then tell me what you're hiding."  


"I'm not--"  
  
Yes you are hiding something. I see it in your eyes. Why do you have this cut? Why is the wall over there..." She starts, as she points, and then speaks up again. "...Cracked slightly. I want an answer and I want it now please." He looks at her, and sees a determined look on her face.

'Now what do I do?'

End of chapter. It isn't much of a cliffhanger, but still. Oh and I'd like to ask for some help if you want. I read a review another person left and she said I should find more ways to show time has past. Anybody have any ideas? Well if not thank you anyway. I know I haven't updated my stories very much as I used to often, but I am trying though. I'm going to put a goal on myself to try to write a chapter of each of my stories every week. And put up a poem I want to very soon as well. Oh and I apologize for any errors found in this chapter.


	14. Narrowly Escaping and Another Obstacle t...

I'm back.

Thanks to: Light Star, Angel of Light, Fionarox, and Mama-Sama for their reviews. I think so you so much! Please continue R&R.

Chapter 14: Narrowly Escaping and Another Obstacle to Overcome

'...' Means someone's thinking

"..." Means someone's talking

AN: Author's notes

"Lady Adriana, the truth is--"  
  
"Quatre, I'm back. I talked to...Oh Lady Adriana, you're awake. I was worried."  
  
"Sorry for worrying you Master Healer."  
  
"Oh, no, no need to apologize. It wasn't your fault. Besides, now that you're awake, I can tell you."  
  
"Tell me what? I mean, please continue." The Master Healer laughs slightly, before speaking up again.

"Lady Noin needs to speak with you. She's calling the other girls as well."  
  
"Oh, well then I better head over there. Excuse me." She says, as she slightly bows her head, and then walks outside, and Quatre sighs sadly, watching her leave.

"Quatre, what's wrong?"  
  
"I lied to her. And it makes me feel really bad that I did."  
  
"Quatre, I--"  
  
"Um, so what did Lady Noin say?" He asks, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I only got a chance to tell her what happened. Before I could continue, she suddenly had to do something else. Something really big."  
  
"Something bad?"  
  
"Um, well, not bad, but life-changing."  
  
"For the gi...Ladies of the Court?"

"And for the Princess."  
  
"I don't remember them having to take any life-changing decisions. I mean, at least not any Lady Noin would tell them they would have to take."  
  
"Are you sure you don't remember?"  
  
"No."  
  
"If they choose, which they'll have no choice but to choose, it could life-changing to you guys as well if you so choose as well."  
  
"You mean...No, you possibly can't mean that."  
  
"Yes I mean it. Lady Noin has no choice but to do this now. The girls will have to choose soon after the Annual Ball."  
  
"I can't believe this." He looks outside again at the direction Adriana left in. 'Oh good luck to all your girls. Good luck and I hope you all choose wisely.'

Elsewhere...

"Oh Lady Adriana, come in. You were the last one we were expecting."

"Oh." She hurries past the servant, as he closes the door behind her, and reaches the other girls. "I apologize for being late."  
  
"There's no need. Girls, what I'm about to show you is going to shock you when it happens, but you will have to do this." The girls look at her seriously, as she speaks up again. "Well don't look at me that way. I didn't come up with this. It's something that has been passed down every generation. Just hear me out first. The Annual Ball that is coming up is not only to serve as a purpose for entertainment, but also many suitors will be coming as well."  
  
"Suitors, for us?" Angel asks.

"Well, yes."  
  
"But we already have...Never mind."

"What I want to know is why." Hilde says.

"It's all having to do with this."  
  
"What is "this"?" Adriana asks.

"I can't tell you today."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm not supposed too until the Annual Ball. I'm telling you this much so you can be prepared and begin to look for suitable men for you Ladies."  
  
"Lady Noin, you can tell us nothing else?" Relena asks.

"I'm afraid not. I just want all of you prepared. And speaking of which we still have many things to do if the Ball is to be in two more days. You are all dismissed, and I ask that you please continue with your duties." They bow slightly, and then walk out, all of them without a word. When she knows they're gone, Noin sighs tiredly, and then hears a voice behind her, and nearly jumps.

"Noin, are you okay?" She turns around to see Zechs come up to her.

"No, not really. I just told the girls for them to be prepared for what is to occur after the Ball. I wish I could have told them everything, but I can't. And it frustrates me so much. The look in their eyes was so much confusion and slight fear. How are they going to do this? They have to undergo two things now."  
  
"Two things? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well one the event after the Ball, and the other...The other is so...so..."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Oh Zechs, there's trouble arising."  
  
"What are you talking about? Noin, tell me straight forward what you're trying to say."  
  
"Sally came by and told me Lady Adriana fainted without reason."  
  
"Fainted without reason? What did Sally say it was?"  
  
"Her power...Her power Sally thinks is awakening."  
  
"But it's not time."  
  
"That's what worries her. Something's not right here. What if it's all happening with the others girls, but they don't realize. And what will happen when they do realize? How much time do we have?"  
  
"Noin, calm down. You know you can't be like this. Not with so few months left."  
  
"No one can tell."  
  
"Because of what you wear. Nobody can tell."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll calm down. But what do we do now?"  
  
"We wait. That's all we can do."  
  
"But Zechs--"  
  
"What else can we do? If we tell them of what's going to happen to them, don't you think they're going react badly some way? Especially if this happens too soon?"

"You're right."  
  
"Who was with Lady Adriana when she fainted?"  
  
"Sir Quatre."  
  
"I'll need to talk to him."  
  
"Later, right now we both still have work to do."  
  
"Right, the Ball. We can do this. Everything will be fine, you'll see."  
  
'I hope so. I really do.'

End of chapter. I know this chapter wasn't the best thing. You see I've got this really good idea for the Ball, but I need to get to it first. Before I can do that though, I need to put all this stuff in. That's why these chapters are here. Thank you for bearing with me, and I ask you to please R&R. The next chapter will be out soon. Oh and it will be about the girls' point of view of what's happening and also a confrontation. Oh and I apologize for any errors found in this story.


	15. A Confrontation and the beginning of a J...

I'm sorry for taking sooooooooooo long to update, but I have a very good reason. It's just too long to explain, and the point of posting this chapter is for people to read it, and possibly review it. If you want an explanation as to why I took so long to update, e-mail me, and I'll gladly tell you.

Thanks to: Fionarox, ? girl, (Question will be answered soon, I promise.) and Mama-Sama for all their reviews. I appreciate it so much. Please continue reading and reviewing.

Chapter 15: A confrontation and the beginning of a journey

"..." Means someone's talking

'...' Means someone's thinking

AN: Author's notes

"Girls, I'm beginning to worry." Angel confesses, as the other girls walk in the garden.

"Yes, something's not right here. Everything was going great. Is this a way of telling us that the good life is over? That all these secrets being held from us mean something big is going to happen?" Hilde asks, and then Adriana sighs.

"What's wrong Adriana?" Relena asks.

"Oh, nothing. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a walk by myself. I'll see you girls later." She says, and then walks off.

"Something big is going to happen. I can feel it." Hilde says, as the girls continue their walk.

A few minutes later...

'I shouldn't have walked off like that. I should have used my head to think first. Oh well, too late now. Now...' She stops thinking, as she sees Quatre walking towards the castle. "Sir Quatre! Sir Quatre, wait!" He turns around, as she hurries to catch up to him.

"Oh, Lady Adriana, what's the matter?"  
  
"I want to talk to you about what happened."  
  
"Oh...That. Well, maybe we shouldn't talk about that."  
  
"Maybe we should."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry if I seem a little forward, but this is bothering me."  
  
"Fine, follow me to the gardens?"  
  
"Oh, sure."  
  
Seconds later...

"Here we are, now can you tell me."  
  
"Lady Adriana, I--"  
  
"Sir Quatre, I want the truth. Lady Noin just told us something, but didn't tell us everything. But what I want to know, as first priority, is what happened to me. You were there, why did I pass out?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"Listen, I...I can't tell you."  
  
"I have been feeling something different for the past few days now. The other night in my room, I don't know what happened, but I moved my hand, and an object began floating in the air. I was shocked for a second, but then it went back to its' proper place. I know you know something, tell me."  
  
"Lady Adriana, listen to me." He says, as he grabs her chin in his hand, and she looks at him surprised. "I know you're seeking answers to question you want answered. But I can't tell you."  
  
"Sir Quatre, please. I won't tell anyone. I just want to know what's wrong with me. This isn't normal. Just what am I turning into?"  
  
"Oh, Adriana..." He starts, as he places his cheek against hers, sighs, and speaks up again. "...If I tell you know, I'm afraid of what you might do."  
  
"What?" She asks, as he pulls away.

"You want the honest truth?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What you're capable of strikes fear in the hearts of many."  
  
"What?" She asks, shocked, her eyes wide.

Meanwhile...

'Oh, what a day. Training in this, training in that, training with that, training without that, etc. Oh, and this day is only half through.' She doesn't pay attention to where she's going and runs into someone, but not too badly. "Oh, I apologize. I've just...Sir Heero, it's you."  
  
"Hello Princess. What are you doing?"  
  
"Taking a break from my lessons."  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"  
  
"Ready? For what?"  
  
"Didn't Lady Noin tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Perhaps it be best if you ask her yourself. I'll go with you."  
  
"Okay then." They head over there, and see Lady Noin writing on a paper. When they're let in, she smiles, and stands up. "Lady Noin, what is going on? Sir Heero was asking me if I should be getting ready. Ready for what?"  
  
"Oh, that. Well I was fixing to inform you, but I guess Sir Heero beat me to it. I often wonder how he knows so many things before he is told." He doesn't comment, or change his expression, and Lady Noin shrugs before speaking up again. "In any case, what he meant was for you to be getting ready for the journey."  
  
"Journey? To where?"  
  
"To the nearby villages and noble houses as well. The Ball coming up is the biggest even in the land. And the invitations. You will be gone long enough to invite the people, and come back in time to get ready for the Ball."

"Oh, I see."  
  
"You'll be taking only one guard with you, and that's our best knight."  
  
"Oh, who is that?"  
  
"Princess, by now I'd think you would know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It will be Sir Heero." Relena turns to face him, but sees he is gone. "You will leave tonight. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yes, I understand."  
  
"Good luck to you then Princess."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Oh, and Princess?" She asks, as Relena heads for the door, but then stops, and turns to face her again.

"Yes?"  
  
"At least it will be a break from your lessons, correct?"  
  
"Hmm, that's right. Oh good, a break." Lady Noin smiles, as Relena leaves. 'I'm glad Zechs isn't here to see her away. He probably wouldn't let her leave.' She thinks with another smile. 'But I wonder _just _what this journey will do to the both of them. Hmm...'

End of chapter. I apologize for any errors found in this chapter. Please review and I will have the next chapter out soon. As for my other stories, I'm hoping to have them up today or tomorrow. That's my goal. Well until the next chapter.


	16. Some of the Journey, Some of Adriana’s p...

I'm back. And I think that has been the longest it has taken me to update this story. That's pretty bad on my part. Oh well I'm trying. And I won't take as long to update this time. I meant it. I will now have more time on my hands with which to write.

Thanks to: Mama-Sama, ~sweetangel~, dEAtH-StaLKeR, and Dream Walker for all your reviews. Please continue R&R or R&R for those who haven't. I need all the help I can get. If anyone has any ideas, please don't hesitate to tell me. E-mail me if you need anything else or want to tell me anything else.

Chapter 16: Some of the Journey, Some of Adriana's past, and a Another Secret

"..." Means someone's talking

'...' Means someone's thinking

AN: Author's notes

"Everything is ready your Highness."  
  
"Could you please just call me Relena?"  
  
"But your Highness, that's not appropriate." Relena sighs, and is fixing to speak up again, but then sees Heero and Tanya come up to them.

"Are you ready to go Princess?" Heero asks, and Relena is fixing to correct him, but something in the way he is looking at her makes her stop.

"Yes, I'm ready."  
  
"Let's go. Tanya, you know what to do, correct?"  
  
"Of course I do. Underestimating me already?"  
  
"No, of course not. I just--"

"I know. I'm just kidding." Relena sees Heero smile slightly.

'I've never seen him do that. He actually looks quite--'

"Princess, you're staring at me."  
  
"Oh!" Embarrassed Relena quickly turns away.

Meanwhile...

"I...I can't believe this." Adriana says, as she falls to her knees, her eyes wide in shock.

"Adriana, forgive me, but you wanted the truth." Quatre says, as he kneels in front of her.

"You dropped the formal name. You're calling me just Adriana now." She says, and then he gets taken aback. He hadn't expected her to say that just then.

"I...Well, technically we call someone just by their first name when we become their friends."  
  
"Oh, so we're friends?"  
  
"Well, of course."  
  
"You'd be a friend with a person capable of...Goodness, I don't even know what I'm capable of. I just know it can scare many people. And the only thing I know that can scare many people is a monster."  
  
"Oh Adriana, don't--"

"Is that what I'm turning into Sir Quatre?"  
  
"Adriana, I told you--"  
  
"I know. First name basis with friends. But you can't be a friend with a monster. Because that's what I'm turning into. Isn't that right? Aren't I turning into a monster?" She asks, as she stands up.

"No, of course not. You..." He starts, as he stands back up. "...You are not a monster." He finishes, as he grabs her hand softly, but she pulls back quickly.

"Don't touch me."

"Adriana, why are you doing this?"  
  
"I'm turning into a monster." As she says this, he sees tears forming in her eyes. "I'm not normal. I never have been. Whenever I was little, I lost everything. My parents died, my both in an accident that no one could figure out. My uncle and aunt left me one night when objects began floating in my room. You see..."  
  
*Flashback*

"What's the matter? What is it?" A man asks his wife, as he sees her out of breath, her face shocked.

"Adriana, she...You have to see. Come quick." He follows his wife upstairs, and they open Adriana's door, and see objects flying around the room, and Adriana on her bed, tossing and turning, a nightmare invading her mind.

"No mommy, daddy. No please, don't go. Don't go!" Adriana yells, and then sits up in bed, breathing heavily. She then sees all the objects flying in her room, and gasps, right along with her Aunt. "Auntie, Uncle, what's going on? Why are these things floating?"  
  
"Aah, she's evil. She has to be. Nothing else could do that."  
  
"What? No I'm not evil. I'm not evil. Please help me."  
  
"Evil one!"

*End Flashback*

"...And the next thing I remember is passing out, and waking up in an unknown place. And to this day, I've never seen my Aunt or Uncle again."  
  
"Oh Adriana, I had no idea."  
  
"Don't worry, that's only a couple of chapters of my _wonderful_ life." She says, sarcastically, and then speaking up again in a sad voice. "So now that I remember that clearly, I know I'm a monster."  
  
"No Adriana, stop this. You are not a monster."  
  
"What would you know? This isn't happening to you."

"Adriana, I..." 'No, I can't tell her. Not now.' "Just let me explain." He says, as he grabs her by the shoulders, but she steps back from him further.

"I think you've explained enough. But thank you though, you've taught me what I really am."  
  
"Adriana--"  
  
"I'm sorry for bothering you all this time. But thank you for tolerating me."  
  
"Adriana..." He starts, but she shakes her head, and runs off. "Adriana, wait!" He says, but then pounds his hand angrily on the floor. 'No...No, I have to go after her.' He thinks, as he runs after her, but doesn't find her after looking for her for a while. 'I don't get it. Where is she?' He sighs, as he goes to look elsewhere.

'I'm so sorry Quatre, but I can't go on like this here.' Adriana thinks, up in the air, between the trees.

A few minutes later...

'I think I've been up here long enough, I could probably sneak into my room, get my things, and then leave. Yes, that'll work. So I--' Suddenly she gasps, as she sees Quatre floating in front of her.

End of chapter. Was it a good cliffhanger? Was it? Please tell me. Well until the next chapter, which will be out soon. I probably have a few errors in this chapter, but I wrote it in a big hurry. Well I got to go. Second episode of Inuyasha coming on! Woo! LOL. Sorry, stopping now.


	17. More to the Plot Added, and More Powers ...

I'm back again with my 17th chapter for this story.

Thanks to: AngeloflightPD, ~sweetangel~, mama-sama, Dream Walker, and Silver Magiccraft for all your reviews. Thank you very much.

Chapter 17: More to the Plot Added, and More Powers Awakening

'...' Means someone's thinking

"..." Means someone's speaking

AN: Author's Notes

"Quatre, what--" She's cut off, as she's knocked out, and Quatre catches her in his arms.

'I'm sorry to do this to you Adriana, but I have no other choice. Not this close to the Annual Ball and the event after.'

Meanwhile...

'How am I going to do this? I don't even know how to address a public properly. I've never done it before. What could Lady Noin have been thinking when she told me it was my duty to do this? There's no way I can do this.'

"Princess?" She turns her head slightly in the front of the carriage towards Heero.

"Sir Heero, you can call me Relena, I'd rather drop the Princess term anyway around people I know."  
  
"Well as you wish."  
  
"It's not what I wi...Never mind. What did you need?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. You just seemed to be very thoughtful. Are you worried about what to do?"  
  
"How did you--"  
  
"I know a lot of things you could never expect Pr--Relena."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's nothing. How long will it be until we get to the first town?"  
  
"We'll arrive there tonight. Then we'll stay at an Inn for the night and then you'll do what you have to tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, I see." She says, and sighs, but he doesn't notice. 'Oh boy, I hope I don't mess up. Okay Relena, you have to have confidence in yourself. You can do this. Okay, I'm ready...I hope.' She thinks, and sighs again as they ride on.

At the same time...

"Hilde, something wrong?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You seem distracted. Is something the matter?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine Duo. Just got a feeling."  
  
"A feeling?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What kind of a feeling?"  
  
"Well...Promise not to laugh?"  
  
"Of course."

"I feel as if something is coming. That doesn't make sense, does it?" She asks, as she turns to face Duo. "Duo? Duo, are you okay?" She asks, as she sees his eyes wide open in shock, and he's not responding. "Duo, please, snap out of it."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Hilde."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, yeah Babe. I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? You don't think I'm crazy now do you?"  
  
"No, of course not." He says, as he kisses her quickly. "Now where were we?"  
  
"I wanted some opinions from you on what I'm going to wear to the Annual Ball."  
  
"Oh, right. Let's go." They begin to walk off hand in hand, and Duo gets thoughtful. 'Is her power awakening already? But it's too soon...Oh, nothing is going according to plan. I didn't plan to...To care for Hilde. It wasn't part of the plan...Well, let's hope everything else goes according to plan.' He thinks, as they continue to walk.

In the Castle training grounds...

"Ha, got another point." Angel comments, as she hops off the balance beam.

"I let you get that one. You need the practice."  
  
"Oh, come on Trowa. Admit it I beat you fair and square just now."  
  
"Would you like to try it again?"  
  
"But Trowa--"  
  
"Okay, okay. You won."  
  
"Thank you." She smiles, as she looks at the sky above her, and hears the sound of animals around her. "It's so beautiful. The view, the sound, everything. I never got to experience any of this before. But I'm glad I can now."  
  
"I'm glad too." She faces him slightly surprised, and finds him looking at the sky as well. Suddenly she stands up with a concerned frown.

"Angel?"  
  
"Do you hear it? He's crying."  
  
"What are you talking about Angel?"  
  
"He hurt his wing."  
  
"Who Angel?"  
  
"He did. Can't you hear it? I have to help him." He sees her eyes start to fill in, less and less white in them, as if she's going into a trance. "I have to help his hurt wing. I just have to."  
  
"Angel, snap out of it."  
  
"If I don't help him, he could get worse."  
  
"Snap out of it please." He says, as he shakes her shoulders, but she continues in the trance-like state. "No, not now. Not like this.' "Snap out of it Angel. Snap out of it." He shakes her once more, but still gets no response. 'What do I do to help her?' He stares down at her, and then lowers his head to deeply kiss her, and she immediately snaps out of it, and then he pulls back.

"Trowa, what did you...Why did you...What just happened?"

Inside the Forest...

A hooded figure stands on the tops of one tree, overlooking the castle. 'My plan is working. Yes, it's working. Soon my _precious_ will be mine once again.' The figure thinks with a wicked smile.

End of chapter. I know it took me a while to get this out. I won't explain here. If you want to know, if anyone wants to know why, that's if anyone is still interested in this, e-mail me and I'll tell you. Until later. And I apologize for any mistakes made as well.


	18. More Secrets, Some Impending Danger, and...

I know, I know. Chapter delay. Well it's for the reasons I delayed last time. But you know what? I'm rereading this story and getting into it all over again. I won't make a promise such as, "Next chapter in one week" but I will try my hardest to get out this chapter as soon as possible.

This is the 18th (Woo for me) chapter of Slaves or Royalty and I've got something to say. "I am back and working hard on it...I think." (*Laughing for no reason* Just kidding)

Thanks to: 

Chapter 18: More Secrets, some Impending Danger and How do You Give a Speech?

Quatre runs into his room, catching his breath as he places Adriana down on the bed. 'I'm glad no one saw me. But what do I do about Adriana? What can I do except hope she doesn't remember anything...Wait a minute. I think I _can_ do something.'

A few minutes later...

"Augh..." Adriana groggily opens her eyes, and blinks a couple of times before her full vision comes back. "Huh?" She asks, as she sees the blue ceiling above her. "Where am I?"  
  
"Oh Lady Adriana, you're awake." Adriana turns her head to see Quatre come into the room.

"Sir Quatre? What happened to me? Why am I in here?"

"You don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Oh, you passed out."  
  
"I...I did?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Am I okay? Did Sally say anything about it?"  
  
"No not really. Did you eat breakfast?"  
  
"No, I haven't had the time. I've been planning my share of the Ball."  
  
"That might have been it."  
  
"But I haven't been working _that_ hard."  
  
"Well still..." Adriana gets up, but then stumbles a little. "Oh!" Quatre catches her quickly, picking her up into his arms. "I got you." Adriana looks up at him surprised.

With Angel and Trowa...

"Oh, I...I don't know what you're talking about Lady Angel."  
  
"You kissed me. I felt it. I still feel it."  
  
"Lady Angel--"  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because you were...No, never mind."  
  
"Tell me. Tell me why you did that."  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"I wouldn't understand? What do you mean by that?" Suddenly Trowa's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "What? What is it?" Trowa points behind her and when Angel turns around she gasps, taking a step back.

Meanwhile...

"Ooh look at this one. Oh wow."  
  
"Hilde are you sure about this?" Duo asks, as he and Hilde walk through a nearby village's market.

"What are you worried about Duo? No one will recognize us. Will they?"  
  
"I doubt it. No one will likely recognize me and you're wearing that hood. It's just that there are people--"  
  
"Who want me dead? There are villagers like that?"  
  
"No, no the villagers. But people with only evil intentions do. They want to us you and your po..." He stops.

"My what?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Duo, stop keeping secrets from me."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Okay, fine, it's not like I care anyway." She says, and then walks away from him, picking up her pace.

"Hilde, wait. Come on wait." He starts following after her, but then gets stopped as a large man stands in front of him.

"This is far as you go."  
  
"Huh?" Duo looks up at the man.

'Who does Duo think he is anyway? If he's going to keep secrets from me, then he might as well not talk to me...Why isn't he talking?' Hilde turns around to look for Duo, but finds him gone. 'Where did he go? Did he really think I was _that_ mad at him?' She starts heading back, but then feels a hand grab her arm. "Oh there you are Duo. I thought--" She stops, as she turns around to look at Duo, but sees it's not him. She's about to scream out, but doesn't get the chance as she feels dizzy and passes out.

With a nervous Relena...

"Okay...How about Ladies and Gentlemen...No, no, too showy. Um...Vill--No. Oh, how do I do this?" Relena sighs, as she looks down. "I'm never going to be able to do this."  
  
"Sure you will. You were destined for it." Relena turns around to see Heero standing in the doorway, in his "position". (AN: Heh)

"You keep saying that. But I just can't come up with anything."  
  
"Here put this on."  
  
"What?" Heero brings over a small jewelry box.

"Just open it."  
  
"Why are you giving me this?"  
  
"Because it will help you."  
  
"It has some sort of power?"  
  
"In a way."  
  
"Hmm..." Relena opens the box and then gasps.

End of chapter. I know this is short too, but please bear with me. This story is almost over and I still have a few things to reveal so you know. Oh well, until the next chapter. As for my other stories, I'm working on those too. I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. Until next time. Later!


	19. An Heirloom, The “Mean Men”, A New Frien...

Okay, who wanted this chapter? Come on, who?...*Remembers no one can answer this at this moment* Oh, heh. Well this is sooner out then my last chapter so I'm happy! Woo! Okay, on with it.

Thanks to: Mama-Sama, rika_1, sweetangel, AngeloflightPd, and miyu for your reviews. I appreciate them very much.

Chapter 19: An Heirloom, The "Mean Men", A New Friend, and A Little Blushing

"..." Means someone's talking

'...' Means someone's thinking

AN: Author's Notes

"It...It's gorgeous." Relena says, as she takes out the necklace in the box; it's a long gold necklace with a heart shaped diamond and crown in the middle of it.

"It was the late queen's. It's passed down from queen to queen."  
  
"But I'm not the queen yet. Noin said I had to choose my king didn't she?"  
  
"Yes of course, but this is different. Whenever each princess was to make her first speech to the people, she would wear this heirloom. Now it's your turn. Want me to help you put it on?" Heero asks when he sees her struggle with it.

"No, I've got it." She states confidently, but he sees her continued struggle, and finally shakes his head and goes to help her. However, as soon as his hand touches her, she gasps and jumps, but he holds her by the shoulders.

"Hold on." He helps her put it on, dropping his hand to his sides afterwards.

"Thank you very..." She stops, as she turns around, looking up deeply into his eyes. "Oh....Um..."  
  
In a Dark and Quiet Room...

"Augh, what happened?" Hilde slowly wakes up, as she feels her head throbbing slightly. She takes in her surroundings, but not very well since she can't see much in the dark. After a few seconds of wasted effort, she gets fed up. "I hate this!" Suddenly she feels something inside her stir and the room changes, and she can see everything, as if the room just lit up, even though it hasn't. "Okay, this is somewhat weird. I know people's eyes get adjusted to the dark after a while, but how did I do that so soon?" She hears the door open up, and turns to face it, only to find a man holding a candleholder, a candle brightly lit on it, with a wicked smile on his face.

"Ah, so the Lady finally awakes."  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?"  
  
"All in due time my Lady..." He starts as he comes over to her and caresses her cheek. "...All in due time." She narrows her eyes at him and tries to bite his hand, but he pulls it back just in time. "Oh, you're feisty. I like that." He can hear her growl softly and smiles even wider. "Yes, you were an excellent choice. I just hope your boyfriend is dead by now."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Is that his name? Oh well, my men are taking care of him. Soon his name won't matter."  
  
"No! You let me go this minute!" She yells, struggling against the cuffs that bind her.

"Now, now my Lady, I wouldn't want you to bruise those beautiful wrists of yours."  
  
"No! Duo!"

Meanwhile...

"Let me go." Duo shakes off the guy that grabbed him but the guy reaches for him again. "I warned you." Duo ducks out of the guy's reach and then comes back, punching him hard in the stomach. "Well that was easy." Suddenly Duo finds himself surrounded by about 10 guys, all with weapons. "Ooh, so it's a brawl you want? Okay, I can do that." 'Although Miss Noin would kill me if she saw me now. Oh well.' Duo thinks before he gets into the fight.

A few minutes later...

"There, all--" Duo stops, as he feels a large blow to the head and collapses to the ground, passed out, a man standing behind him with a triumphant smile.

'I can't wait until the boss sees him. He looks good enough to eat.' (AN: He he, ooh...)

Back to Angel and Trowa...

"Sir Trowa, why is that animal staring at me?" The lion approaches her more and she steps back, but not scared. (AN: More or less she's being cautious)

"Oh, it seems your Royal Guardian has arrived."

"My what?"  
  
"Your RG, Royal Guardian."  
  
"But I--"  
  
"I bid you no harm Angel." Angel jumps back slightly in surprise.

"Did he...I wasn't imagining things was I?"  
  
"No Lady Angel, the lion talked."  
  
"But how...."  
  
"He's a RG. Go ahead, near him." Angel turns towards the lion again, and begins to near him.

Meanwhile...

"Oh, I, um...Sorry." Adriana pulls back and backs up a little.

"No, no trouble at all. I was just helping you restore your balance Lady Adriana."  
  
"Well I'm quite alright now so I..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"_What_?"  
  
"I don't know what to say now. I feel awkward."  
  
"Did I do that to you?"  
  
"Oh no, of course not. I...Sorry, I better go." She starts walking off, but then he grabs her arm. "Huh?"  
  
"Wait, don't go yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"You...?"  
  
"I just..."  
  
"What? What is it Sir Quatre?"  
  
"I..." He pulls her close and her eyes go wide as she turns slightly red.

End of chapter. Did you like? Please R&R! My other stories haven't gotten any reviews yet. ;-;. Oh well, I'll live with it. The plot is starting to thicken a little. Sorry for any errors in this chapter. I wrote it in a hurry. Well until next time...Later! Oh and if you want to be warned of when the next chapter is out, tell me and I'll e-mail you if you want.


	20. Some Mush, Bluntly Put and Some of Hilde...

I have a note to put up here. Nobody has to read it but if you read the other stories then read this. I have removed them from ff.net because it seems that they didn't catch on. Oh well. This story will keep going though. After all I have to at least have one story to hold on to, no? And this also means that I will possibly update sooner. I know updating every other month makes you forget the story, but guess what? I reread the _whole_ thing. It took about an hour too. Oh well, I remember all the good stuff so I can keep going now.

Thanks to: hildie, rika_1, sweetangel, and Mama-sama. I really appreciate every one of your reviews. It motivates me to keep writing on this story.

Chapter 20: Some "Mush", (Bluntly put) and some of Hilde's Past

"..." Means someone's talking

'...' Means someone's thinking

AN: Author's Notes

"Sir Quatre, what are you doing?" Adriana asks, looking up into his eyes.

"There's something about you Lady Adriana." He says, slowly letting his head lower.

"Something about me?"  
  
"Yes. Something that tells me to..." He stops as he lowers his head fully and is about to kiss her when...

"If you're not going to fight me, then leave me alone!"

"What was that?" Adriana asks, breaking her gaze from Quatre's and Quatre gives out a little sigh of frustration at the distraction (AN: Can you imagine?) as Adriana heads to open the door. When she does she sees the Healer walking angrily away from Wufei.

"Wait, woman! I didn't mean to offend you!"  
  
"I told you to stop calling me woman Wufei! I have a name! It's Sally! Sally remember?! And I...Oh hi Adriana." She says, stopping to greet her.

"Hello Healer." Adriana says.

"You don't have to be formal Adriana. You can call me Sally, like everyone, well almost everyone else."  
  
"Oh okay. Hea--I mean Sally, what is going on?"

"Oh that. It's nothing just Wufei and I having a little spat."  
  
"Woman, hold on a second."  
  
"Speaking of which, here he comes." Wufei catches up to them, slightly out of breath. "Yes Wufei?"  
  
"I wasn't finished talking to you."  
  
"Well I was finished talking to you. If you excuse me I have other matters to attend to." Sally says, and then walks off. Wufei growls slightly and Adriana gets shocked a little as Wufei walks off after Sally again.

"Woman wait! Wo--Sally wait!" He says, walking out of view. Adriana stands there, blinking for a couple of times, and then smiles.

'What an interesting pair of people.'

"Adriana?" She turns back around to face Quatre.

"Oh Quatre. Did you see them?"  
  
"I heard them. Does that count?"  
  
"I guess so. Oh I'm sorry. Weren't you telling me something before Sally came by?"  
  
"Well not exactly."  
  
"But I thought you were. You said there was something about me. What did you mean?"  
  
"I, well...Um..." 'Oh screw it.' With that thought, he wraps his arms around her swiftly and kisses her deeply. Her eyes go wide before he pulls back. "Oh, I'm _so_ glad I got that out." (AN: I know OOC, but I....Well....Um....Anyway, moving on...)

"Uh...Um..."

"I'm sorry that was abrupt, but next time...Well I'll come up with something better. For now I have to finish up a couple of things for the Ball and look for Duo."  
  
"Oh um, well...I'll finish up what I have to as well and look for Hilde in case she isn't with Duo."

"Great. Then I'll see you later?"  
  
"Um, yes, of course."  
  
"Great. Good day to you Adriana."  
  
"Um, you as well Quatre." And with that said, they both walk off in different directions with different faces. (AN: He he.)

Back to the Hilde's prison...

"If you don't tell me what you've done to Duo, I'll--"  
  
"You'll do nothing. You can't do anything the way you are right now anyway. Besides I've told you your boyfriend is dead or will be dead very shortly. So why don't you--" He's interrupted as he hears a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He asks, frustrated. A guard steps inside and whispers something in the capturer's ear. "Ah perfect. I'll be right there." The guard walks outside and the capturer turns his attention back to Hilde. "I'll be back my Lady. I just have to take care of your soon to be dead boyfriend."  
  
"No! You can't do this!"  
  
"And why not?" He asks, and walks out, locking the door to Hilde's freedom.

'Now what do I do? Duo is in trouble. And I can't help. I can't help. I feel so helpless. So helpless just like that time.' She thinks, and then has a memory.

*Flashback*

"Oh yeah! We got enough to feed all of us now." A dark haired guy says to another guy, as he bites hungrily into a loaf of bread and then looks up as he hears a door open up and sees two girls come in with tired looks on their faces but smiling.

"You got enough?" A light haired girl asks.

"You better believe we did. But more of the credit goes to Luke of course." The second guy, a light haired person as well, says, pointing to the first guy.

"How did you do it Luke?" The light haired girl asks, while the other girl remains quiet but listens.

"Well I ducked and dodged until I was out of sight. Those coppers never stood a chance." Luke boasts slightly, as the two girls come over to the table. "Go ahead ladies, dig in, eat your fill. There's plenty to go around. We all know Craig has started digging in." The light haired guy named Craig sticks out his tongue at Luke, but Luke just laughs and turns to face the girls again. The girls stick out their hands but hesitate. "Oh come on you two. It's not poisoned I assure you. And no one will be coming after us anymore for it. I see that look of hunger on your face Exa. Go ahead." He tells the light haired girl. After his reassurance, Exa grabs a piece of meat and goes to sit next to the light haired guy biting into it delightfully.

"You never know if they still followed you Luke." The dark haired girl says.

"Ah come here." Luke says, hugging her tightly, causing her to smile as he speaks up again. "You worry too much Hilde. They didn't follow me. Now believe me and eat up. Don't make me force feed you."

"Okay, okay."  
  
"Now there's a Lady." He says, as he kisses her forehead and then letting her go so they can both eat.

A couple of afternoons later...

"See my Lady. There's nothing to it." Luke says, his arm around Hilde's waist.  
  
"I'm worried Luke. I still have a feeling that we're being followed."  
  
"Aw Hilde you worry too--"  
  
"There they are!"

"Huh?" Luke turns around to see a few police men coming after them. "Oh no. Hilde, run to the others. Catch up with Craig and Exa."  
  
"But Luke--"  
  
"Go now!" Hilde hesitates and then hears another voice speak up.

"Hilde, Luke!" Hilde turns her head to see Craig and Exa running up to them.

"Craig, Exa, take Hilde and get out of here now!"

"Got it!" Craig lifts up Hilde as she struggles.

"No! Luke!"  
  
"Go my Lady! I'll see you again one day! I promise!"  
  
"Luke!" Hilde yells as Craig pulls her off and the police men catch up to Luke. When they're out of sight and safe Craig lets Hilde go, trying to catch his breath. "I'm going back!" Hilde exclaims, starting to run back.

"Don't be an idiot Hilde!" Craig says, catching her again before she can go. "We can't help anymore."  
  
"I want to at least try."  
  
"Hilde, listen to Craig. He's right. We can't help. By now Luke might be gone." Exa reasons, her eyes welling up with tears.

"No, I don't believe it! We can still help!" Hilde says, her eyes also filling up with tears but from both sadness and anger.

"Snap out of it Hilde!" Craig says, shaking her. "Luke's gone. We can't help him anymore. He wanted us to go. And now we have to get out of town. He wouldn't want us caught too."

"No, he can't be gone." Hilde says, falling to her knees and covering her face crying. "No...No he can't be gone." She says, before breaking down completely.

*End Flashback*

'No! I won't let that happen to Duo. I won't!' "I won't!" Hilde cries out and then feels darkness envelop her.

End of chapter. I'm sooooooo sorry I took so long to put this up. But it is longer than my usual ones so that can be an excuse. I will have the other chapter out though soon! I mean it. See I don't have any more stories to put up so I'll have more time. As for forgetting about the story because I take too long to update just reread the story. It only took me about an hour. It's up to you. Oh and I apologize for any errors in this chapter as well. Until the next chapter then. Later!


	21. Finding Out Some Truths and Discovering ...

I'm back! I can't believe it myself but I'm back. Like I said, if you want to know where the heck I've been, just read at bottom. Heh.

Thanks to: Erik, AngeloflightPd, sweetangel4, and, um, Airhead8324 for your reviews that long, long time ago. Heh. And of course thank you Mama-sama for your reviews. I appreciated everyone's reviews before and would love to appreciate them again.

Chapter 21: Finding out some truths and discovering other things

"..." Means someone's talking

'...' Means someone's thinking

AN: Author's Notes

Hilde blinks, feeling the stone floor underneath her. 'Did I...pass out?' She thinks and sits up slowly. Not hearing any noise from outside the cell, she walks to the door with the barred window. Sticking her head out as much as she can, she turns her head, seeing the guard for her cell sitting in a chair, his head down. 'Is he...sleeping?' She leans forward a little more to try and see better, but then gasps as the door opens. 'Wait a minute.' Stepping out of her cell, she listens for any other sounds, but doesn't hear them. 'That's strange. Hmm...' Getting an idea, she smiles, turning back to the guard.

A few minutes later...

"Yes I'm here to see the prisoner. Our master sent me himself."

"Hmm..." The other guard looks at the guard that is standing in front of him. "Fine, go ahead. But don't take too long. We're supposed to kill him soon."  
  
"Of course." He says and steps inside, closing the door behind him. Then he approaches Duo, who is bound and shackled by both his feet and arms, his clothes in a disarray, his face somewhat bruised, having a black eye and a split lip. Duo looks up and rolls his eyes, seeing another guard.

"Oh great just what I need. Another..." He stops, completely surprised as the guard hugs him. "What do you think you're doing?" He asks, but then his eyes widen as the guard kisses him. "Now look here...!" He starts, pulling back. "...I'm not that kind of person."  
  
"No. Duo, it's me."

"Hilde?"

"Yes." She says, and pushes back the hood on her head.

"Hilde!" He exclaims relieved, trying to hug her, but forgets he was shackled.

"Oh here, let me help you." She tells him, releasing him quickly.

"How did you get free?" He asks her, as she helps him to his feet, and he finds himself none too stable.

"I don't know. One minute I was awake, and then I passed out. When I woke up, the cell was open and the guard asleep. So I took his clothes and came here. But how are you? ...Duo?" Not hearing him respond, she looks up at him and sees his eyes widen once again. "Duo?"  
  
"Oh, what?" He asks, snapping out it.

"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes of course. Let's get out of here okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Hilde gasps and looks up with Duo to see the "master" and a lot of his guards.

"Well this can't be good." Duo comments.

Meanwhile...

"Um...Well..." Relena clears her throat, but finds herself getting even closer and closer to Heero.

"Princess?" Relena breaks away at her title and the knock on the door.

"Oh. Yes?"  
  
"Are you almost done? We should get going."  
  
"Of course. I'll be out in there in a just a moment."  
  
"Yes Princess."

"I'll wait outside." Heero tells Relena and walks out.

'Well have gone better...No! I have to think about how to approach the people. How...' Her thoughts trail off as she touches the necklace around her neck, and remembers the way Heero helped her put it on. 'Oh! People, yes think about the people. Okay let's do this.' She silently cheers herself on, and walks out of the room as well.

Back at the forest...

"But Sir Trowa, why a lion?" Angel asks him as she reaches the lion and runs her hand over his back.

"The lion chose you. We do not ask why."  
  
"I don't understand. What is an RG?"  
  
"I can answer that Angel. As he has said, I am your royal guardian. I guard you from harm."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"It's just a part of our ever day life. Soon the other animals will meet the other girls."  
  
"You mean...There's more of you?"  
  
"Oh yes Angel. There are many, many more of us."  
  
"That can also talk?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But they're different animals."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I...I can't believe this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's...so much to take in."  
  
"Then give it time. For now I bid you farewell." Her RG says and then runs off into the depths of the forest.

"Are you alright Lady Angel?"  
  
"I think...I will be."  
  
"Angel! Sir Trowa!" Trowa and Angel look up to see Adriana running over to them.

"Adriana, what's wrong?" Angel asks, seeing Adriana trying to catch her on."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"They...Duo and Hilde are missing!"  
  
"...What?" Both Trowa and Angel ask.

Now...If you really want to know what happened...Well a lot of stuff. I have many reasons for taking so long to update. Recently I haven't watched Gundam Wing so I lot of interest. I've also been getting into another animes so I've been writing other fanfics, which I haven't posted here. Well I have a Saiyuki one online, but that's beside the point. I have many reasons for not posting sooner and if you're curious, e-mail me and I'll be glad to tell you. For now, I'm going to see this story through until the end of it. I didn't get this far for nothing. So watch out for the next chapter. Hopes she still has people reading this Laters!


End file.
